


Last night with you

by XyleneValkyrie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Gun Violence, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 33,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XyleneValkyrie/pseuds/XyleneValkyrie
Summary: It was supposed to be a perfect night; you and Zen, and all other members of the RFA are on your way home from celebrating your engagement when you met an unfortunate accident. He was driving the car while listening to his favorite tune and you were sitting in the back seat trying to organize his schedule for the upcoming week, when all of a sudden a loud bang and the screech of tires are all that you can hear as the car spin out of control, everything went black afterwards and when you woke up, you were already in a hospital bed.





	1. Chapter 1:Wrong Room

Chapter 1: Wrong room

 

It was supposed to be a perfect night; you and Zen, and all other members of the RFA are on your way home from celebrating your engagement when you met an unfortunate accident. He was driving the car while listening to his favorite tune and you were sitting in the back seat trying to organize his schedule for the upcoming week, when all of a sudden a loud bang and the screech of tires are all that you can hear the car spin out of control, everything went black afterwards and when you woke up, you were already in a hospital bed with a familiar face on your side.

**_Jaehee? Where am I?_** You asked still confused why you don’t remember being in this room and why your body ache so bad

**_Sara? Sara! Thank God you’re awake! I’ll go call the doctor right away._ **

**_Doctor? What? Why?_ **

By the look on her face you know that she was shocked by what she heard from you, **_Sara you don’t remember what happened on your way back?_**

You place your hand in your head, it’s aching, it feels like an important memory was stolen from you but it feels familiar, it feels like you’ve been through this before, Wait. The tire screeching, the loud bang, and the car going out of control, it was all coming back; you were in a car accident, again. The first time took the life out of your beloved parents. The realization send shivers down to every cell in your body; you suddenly felt a chill knowing that the driver of the car is the guy you promise your life to. You look at Jaehee with tears in your eyes

**_Z-zen? Where is he? Is he okay? His okay, right? Jaehee?_** You begged for an answer from Jaehee as you look around the room trying to, No! You were hoping him inside the room standing, waiting for you to notice but he wasn’t there

**_Sara!_** She said as she holds your hand trying to calm you down, **_Sara, Zen is in another room, his condition is..._ She pauses. _His..uhmm.._** Then someone bolted in the room

**_HIS AWAKE!! ZEN’S AWAKE!!!! JAEHEE!_** The blonde guys said as he storms through your room

Thank God you thought to yourself as you try to stand up, hoping desperately to see him.

**_Sara! No, you can’t stand up yet_** **. _Your body might not be ready._** Jaehee said as she tries to stop you.

**_OHHH!!!! SARA! YOU’RE AWAKE TOO! OHH YOU REALLY ARE ZEN’S SOULMATE._** Yoosung said as he went to the side of your bed. **_I’M SO GLAD!!_** You can see a big smile on his face and tears that are about to fall in his eyes, you giggled as you remember how innocent this boy in front of you was

**_I’m glad to see you too, Yoosung._ **

**_Jaehee, I’m okay, I want to see Zen. Please_** **.** You hear her sigh acknowledging defeat; she knows anyway that she won’t be able to stop you.

You stood up, walk slowly with Jaehee and Yoosung to guide you, honestly it was very painful to walk around but it will be worth it, you know it will be once you see Zen, once you confirmed with your own eyes that his okay. Yoosung opened the door for you and Jaehee, and Shouted **“ _Look who we brought!!!!!!”_** the moment he entered the room.

**_Assistant Kang!! What are you doing?!_** Jumin said furiously, yet with a touch of care

**_Forgive me, Mr. Han, I simply can’t stop her_ **

**_Who’s there?_** A very familiar voice said, Oh god! Thank you, you said to yourself as you walk faster to see Zen’s face

Your eyes met for a second as you stood in the corner of his bed; you can’t help the tears that are falling down your face. **_Thank God you’re okay!_** With tears still falling from your eyes, you reach for his hand but he moved it away.

**_Who? Who.. Are you?_** He said as he looks at you wondering who you are and leaving everyone in the room confused.

You, on the other hand, didn’t know it was possible to hear your own heart breaking, until after hearing his words, _who are you? He was asking who you are. You spent the almost year and 3 months with him, he proposes to you on your 1 st anniversary, For heaven’s sake you got into this accident while coming home from your own engagement party, and now his asking who you are?_ 

You smiled politely back at him with tears dripping from your eyes as you said **_I must have gone into the wrong room, I’m sorry._** You turned your back against him and left

You walked away.  You couldn’t dare to face him.  The moment you got back to your room you collapsed to the ground crying, looking for answers, processing everything, realizing that _the man you promise to spend your whole life with no longer remembers you._

 


	2. Back to the past

Chapter 2.1: Back to the past

It was a rainy night, you were on your way home with your parents, you couldn't remember where you went that day or what you did, you don't even remember what happened, everything is just a blur in your mind.

Your father was driving; your mother right beside him in the passenger seat, both of them seems to be having a good time, you, you were laying in the back seat exhausted, you know you fell asleep, but you were awoken by the car shaking uncontrollably, a loud sound which your pretty sure the sound of your car colliding with something, the tires, and your parents screaming. Never did it cross your mind that the last time you'll see your parents is when they're frantic and screaming for their own lives.

You woke up, sweating and breathing heavily. It was all a dream, a nightmare. You look around you to see Yoosung sleeping on the couch and Seven reading a book in the chair next to you.

_**Ohh! Are you okay?** _ He asked as he put down the book he was reading

**_Yeah, I'm good.._** You paused for a moment, you don't know what to say, you wanted to ask if Zen losing his memory about you is just a nightmare but seeing yourself in the hospital bed made you realize that it wasn't

_**He'll come around, I'm sure he'll remember you so don't worry too much and focus on getting better**_ you know his trying to break the awkward silence with a sweet lie

**_Isn't that better? For him not to remember? It was such a horrible accident, he barely survive. I don't want him to remember.._ ** Seven didn't let you finish, he didn't want to hear such pathetic excuse, he knows that you're feeling terrible at the moment and no words from him will be able to comfort but he doesn't want you giving up, he doesn't want you to give up you're happiness and run away, he knew very well that it will only cause you great pain in the future

**_Sa...Sara! What are you saying! His voice is firm unlike the usual Seven you'll hear joking around Do you really think that's the best for Zen!?_ **

Tears once again falls from your eyes, you averted your gaze from Seven's not wanting him to see you in such stupid state then you told him about what happened to your family, it's a story only a few including Zen knows, you confess the burden that you've been carrying all this time. **_When I was in high school my.... My family got into a horrible car accident just like this one, I can't really remember what happened .. And .. I was the.. I was the only one that survive.. I .. I was in the back seat of the car, just like this time.. it just feels like I'm the one behind this.. It feels like I only bring misfortune to the one's I love.. It was my fault! It's my fault! Why we got into this accident! If Zen loses his chance to act again.. I ..._ ** without any warning Seven pulls you towards him and hugged you tightly, he wanted to reassure you that you are wrong, that what you just said is so illogical Jumin would throw up upon hearing it

**_How was that your fault? It's an accident! If there was someone at fault then it's that stupid driver, for driving stupidly and drunk at the same time, Hey Sara! No one, no one wanted this.._ ** He smiles at you as he lets you go then proceeds to wiping the tears on your face, beside Zen is a freaking lizard monster mutant of some sort, the doctors can't even believe how fast his recovering so I'm sure he'll be fine..

You smile back at him, You're glad to see a different side of Seven even though you somehow always knew that there was some emptiness in his smiles, you realize that Seven was such a caring and warm person, but you couldn't completely believe what he said, you knew that what's best for Zen is to forget the accident so that he wouldn't get traumatize the way you did, you wouldn't want him to feel guilty about not remembering you, you just want him to continue his life even if it means that you're not in the picture.

If things were only that easy, You giggled, you knew that everything right now is complicated; you knew that it was a tough road ahead, **_Hey Seven, can I ask you a favor?_**

**_Hmmm?.. sure, anything._**. Without hesitation and question he agreed to your selfish request even though he knew it wouldn't help mend your relationship with his friend.

\--------------------------------------------------                             

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Hope you enjoy this chapter   
> Lol this is chapter 2.1 ^^


	3. Favor

 

Chapter 2.2 Favor

It has only been 3 days since you woke up but you were already on your way home. The doctor elaborated the need for rest and taking of medications he had prescribe but other than that there was nothing wrong with your body. Driver Kim was supposedly the one driving you back home but Seven insisted that he'll do it.

**_Seven, drive safely okay? Don't drive too fast!_** Jaehee reminded the Red haired boy over and over

**_YES MAM!! You've said that around 10x time though HAHAHAHA_ **

**_Sara, don't worry about Zen, will take care of him.. Mr. Han is in a meeting right now so only Yoosung's watching over him.. Are you sure about..?_** She couldn't continue but you knew she was asking about the favor you asked Seven and all other RFA members

**_Yes, Jaehee, the last thing I want is for Zen to feel bad about not remembering, he should focus on his recovery first... I'm sure time will come when I'll get to say that I'm more than just his manager, that I'm his girlfriend.._ ** You said as you squeeze her hand. You wanted to reassure her that not telling Zen who you are to him is the best for now.

**_I'm sure he'll remember you soon enough, How about you say goodbye first?_ **

You've visited Zen every day since you woke up, you'll walk to his room enduring the pain of walking but you'll just stay behind or beside the door where he couldn't even catch a glimpse of you, you didn't have the courage to face him just yet and would be totally awkward if you just jump out of nowhere and claim to be his fiancé so you settled with listening to his voice as he talked to your friends, you'd giggle silently as he and Jumin fight about every little thing they didn't have in common,

You sighed and answered Jaehee's question Jaehee, **_I'm sorry.. I.. I really want to.. But it will be useless.. Please take care of him, I'll be back every day to listen to his voice_**  you giggled realizing how pathetic you are at the moment but who could blame you? It hurts too much to see Zen wonder who you were. You don't want to feel it again.

**_We should get going Jaehee_** You hugged her, you weren't sure if you were comforting yourself or her but it was a much-needed reassurance, Seven .. He understands and nods in agreement, he picked up your bag and head straight for the door

**_Jaehee I'll see you around_ ** You said as you wrap your arms around her again and left the room.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: a short continuation of chapter 2 I hope you guys like it Chapter 3 will be uploaded next Saturday! And I'm sorry again I'm still busy with school so I really can't focus much on writing,  Have a great day!


	4. Running away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd gladly give up everything if you could turn back time, if you could reset and make it alright and if you knew that, that would be the last time he'll be looking at you with love and affection you would have made sure that it didn't happen, you would have gone back in time and stop him from driving, you would go home a bit later than you did or just suggest to stay there until sunrise, and if you can't stop his suffering then you would go back to the time you downloaded the app so that you could stop yourself, you wouldn't have to meet him, he wouldn't have to meet you. he wouldn't injure himself and face the grueling decision of dropping out from the production, he wouldn't be involved in the scandal, everything would be better. He won't have to risk his life protecting yours. He won't, He doesn't have to.

**Chapter 3 Running Away**

The drive was slow and silent or at least that is how it appeared to you, He must have been taking his time to help you relax, you appreciate the effort but honestly you just want to be left alone and get some time to think.

You sent Seven away the moment you arrive home, you gave him the petty excuse of being tired and wanting to rest up, thankfully he didn’t press much on it, he knew that you needed some space and he gladly gave it to you reminding you that he’ll run to your side in case you needed him; you thanked him gave him a warm hug before he goes off speeding in his “baby” .

But space seems to feel like a big word right now, the apartment that was once full of joy and love seem so quiet and empty without him, The 2 bedroom basement apartment reminds you of everything, the day that you first visited him because he was injured and feeling down, the day he rescued you from almost being kidnapped, the morning coffee and kisses you shared, those late night films you watch on the couch, everything was coming back at you like a painful jab in the stomach. It wasn’t long before your vision got blurry from the building tears in your eyes. You asked yourself over and over again on why it happened, what you did to deserve this.

You reached for a picture frame containing your picture when the two of you visited his family. You remember the moment he saw his aging parents, he ran to embrace them, crying like a little kid would run to his parent after being separated from them, he was so sweet and loving yet vulnerable at the same time, you love that part of him. His brother was there too, he was tough but broke down when he saw Hyun. When all the drama was over and apologies were given, he introduced you to them, he introduces you to them as the love of his life, his girlfriend. He was cheesy but his words always made your heart skip a skip. You all sat down to eat dinner, they continue to talk about everything, trying to catch up on the small time they had right now, and it was perfect. He was happy to be with back with his family and he got you and you got him. It feels like the world was at your side unlike right now. Everything was slipping from your hand.

You'd gladly give up everything if you could turn back time, if you could reset and make it alright and if you knew that, that would be the last time he'll be looking at you with love and affection you would have made sure that it didn't happen, you would have gone back in time and stop him from driving, you would go home a bit later than you did or just suggest to stay there until sunrise, and if you can't stop his suffering then you would go back to the time you downloaded the app so that you could stop yourself, you wouldn't have to meet him, he wouldn't have to meet you. He won't get too frustrated when he talked with Jumin, he wouldn't injure himself and face the grueling decision of dropping out from the production, he wouldn't have to accept echo girl's offer and then he wouldn't be involved in the scandal, everything would be better. He won't have to risk his life protecting yours. He won't, He doesn't have to.

He wouldn't have to run to your side, you wouldn't be sharing that passionate first kiss and you will never be able to figure out how you felt about him. You could just admire him as a simple fan from the sidelines. You would sacrifice all your happiness so that he doesn't have to, so you won't have to see him lying on that hospital bed.

It wouldn't even matter if he never got to know who you are, not even as a fan. As long as his happy, you know no matter how miserable your life would become you would be happy for him. He'd probably date movie stars or a pop idol. He'll look at her the way he did with you and you'll probably die a slow death watching him love her but don't worry about me. Just be happy.

_I'm begging you don't try to remember me, just forget that random stranger that pop in the chatroom, forget the stars we saw that night, forget that I was shaking and afraid when you rescued me, just forget everything._

That last thought nearly killed you but it gave you an idea on what to do next. You place the picture frame back and wipe your tears. You reach for your phone and logged into the messenger

                                                --------------------------------------------------

>>>Sara has entered the chatroom.<<<

Sara: Thank you for everything, everyone!

>>>Sara has left the chatroom.<<<

>>>Yoosung has entered the chatroom.<<<

Yoosung: Sara?? *confused emoji*

                                                --------------------------------------------------

You couldn’t involve them any longer. They would be better without you.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! I hope you like this chapter as much as I do.  
> Thanks in advance!  
> ENJOY!


	5. Chapter 4 Missing pieces

Chapter 4 Missing pieces

He doesn't understand why tears drip down his face every time he woke up. He knew how lucky he was not to lose any limbs or not even damage his beautiful face plus, waking up to find out that his dream came true isn't half bad either. Fans would even send him "get well soon" gifts and letters, yet he would still cry in his sleep and wake up feeling empty. Is it because of the missing pieces in his memory? Everything is a blur, especially what happened about a year earlier. All he knew were the stories everyone told him, Jaehee to be exact, his relationship with his family is now much better, he got good roles, he's on his way to stardom. It still bothers him, not remembering how he became the man he is right now. He wanted to know how otherwise it felt like cheating to him.

\--------------------------

**_Jaehee?_**  The young actor inquired, he could not see her but he could hear her clearly talking from the corner of the room.

Maybe she's on the phone with someone making final arrangement on his release today?

**_Is that so? No, I haven't heard from her since last week. Yeah, I'm worried too, I don't think she's clearly thinking right now, I just hope she's safe, for her and Zen's sake.. oh yeah, I already informed Mr. Han, he already dispatch a unit of guards to find her but we still don't have any luck.. oh Young did check on her apartment, the landlady said that she hasn't seen her as well, I see.. Thank you so much Luciel.._ **

_Luciel? Was she taking with seven? Sounds like they're trying to find someone but why for my sake?_ He thought to himself, both curious and confused about the conversation Seven and Jaehee are having.

**_I have to go, I think Zen just woke up. Take care Luciel and not to put any pressure on you but please find her_**.. She said as she hung up and walks towards Zen to find him already wide awake

**_Oh, you're awake, how are you feeling today? Are you in pain? You don't have to rush being released from the hospital; we don't want to have complications in the future_ **

He giggled from the number of questions she asked, she was always the type to worry

**_Don't worry, I'm feeling just fine. No! Wait not fine, I'm super fine! I honestly want to get out of this bed and start working out_ **

**_Please don't strain yourself; the doctor clearly said that you should rest for a while_ **

**_Of course, of course! By the way, It was Seven you were talking to on the phone just now right? Oh! I didn't mean to listen._ **

She chuckled as she sees him blush a little  ** _Don't worry about it, and yes It was Seven._**

**_Oh? And? What did you talk about? I did hear my name being dropped?_ **

The question shocked Jaehee, she was not prepared to be asked such thing. She starts to wonder just how much did he hear.

**_Oh.. About that. I..._**  She scrambled to find the right words to say, she doesn't want to break the promise she made with a dear friend, but at the same time she doesn't want to lie to Zen

**_It sounded serious like someone is missing? Is it a girl, right? Oh, wait! It's not that fur ball wondering in the hospital right?!!!_ **

**_Oh No, No! Elizabeth the 3rd is not missing. But I'm sorry, I can't tell you._ **

**_Can't you?_** She can only nod in response he wanted to ask why she can't tell him but he felt like she would not be able to answer.  ** _I see,_** He was disappointed and felt a bit useless, they were hiding something from him, treating him like a little kid.

**_I'm really sorry Zen, It's not the right time. Please don't get upset, Seven already made his move, I think everything will be resolved soon._ **

**_Is that so?_ **

**_Yeah, you should get ready Zen, Driver Kim will be here in 30 minutes. You'll finally be able to go home._ **

And like the trains in Japan, Driver Kim just right on time. Jaehee who was supposed to accompany Zen to his house was dropped off at the C&R building since an emergency occurred requiring her to come back to work.

**_Sorry Zen, I have to..._ **

**_Don't worry! I'll be fine! See yah around Jaehee!_ **

**_Okay! Don't forget you have to meet with Mr. Han tomorrow; it's about the next modeling, okay?_ **

**_Sure! Take care, Jaehee!_** He said as he wave goodbye

About 10 minutes more and Zen was finally able to reach his house. He thanked driver Kim and went inside.

He was surprised to his house not covered in dust like he anticipated, he was gone for so long, after all, it felt like somebody maintained the house or maybe the RFA members cleaned it before he arrives? Nonetheless, the actor walked towards the kitchen and opened the fridge to get a bottle of water, and surprisingly there was food in it. It was another weird thing since most of the time his fridge would only contain beer and water, he was starting to creep out but brush it off thinking that the RFA may have done it, again. It was a bit irritating to be cared for like a little child but he appreciates the gesture. RFA, after all, is like family to him. He continued to walk towards his room, place his bag on the floor then lie down on the bed. His mind told him to rest but his body just couldn't it wanted to release all the energy it built up during his stay at the hospital. He sat up and accidentally knocked down the alarm clock sitting on the table beside the bed.

**_Shoot.._** He said as he saw the batteries roll under the bed

He tried reaching for it but his hands found something else, a box.

He pulled the box from underneath the bed and opened it. Does it contain letters? Fan letters, maybe? He thought as he opened one of the envelopes. A picture drops down on his lap as he opened it. It was him and an unfamiliar face. His arms were wrapped around this woman while his lips were on her cheeks. Confuse he flips the image and saw a message behind it.

_Dear Hyun,_

_When I first saw you, I was sure that you were an angel in disguise. You were beautiful not just physically but your heart never failed to move mine, your passion, your talent, and never in my wildest dream that will be together; everything about you makes me want to be a better person._

_Hyun, I can't state in this small piece of paper or maybe any piece of paper just how much I am thankful to be beside you and be able to love you. I can't wait to start a new chapter of my life forever with you. I love you, Babe!_

_P.S This is the picture on the day you propose to me (of course, you know that hahaha) I want to make more happy memories with you, Hyun!_

_Love,_

_Sara <3_

Wait! Engage? He was engaged?!!

Was he starting a new life with someone? A life with someone?  
Why can't he remember anything?  
Why can't he remember her!?   
Why.. why...   
Did she go see him at the hospital?   
Why didn't she go to come see him during your stay in the hospital?   
Maybe she involved in the accident with him? And if she was... Is she, did she... die?

The last taught send tears down his eyes. It can't be! He doesn't want to include anyone in the accident he was in whether he remembers her or not. Especially not the person he promised his life to.

**_Oh God please let her be safe_**. He grabbed his keys and drove off with his motorcycle. He needed answers. He needed them now.

#to be continued  
\--------------------------------------------------

**A/N I hope you like the new update! :)**


	6. Attention!

Hi guys! it has come to my attention that someone used my work Mystic Messenger: Last night with you as a basis for their comic dub in youtube

I haven't seen the actual work yet I'm still searching for it and I was only notified through my account in fanfiction.net

I'm not sure what I'm feeling right now

I wanted to be glad since them, using my work mean that they enjoyed it, right?

However, I kinda wish that they would tell me if they would be using my work.

It sucks honestly.

I kinda feel honored yet it sucks.

This is fanfiction is a product of my hard work.

It is not easy for me to write since I'm not a very skilled writer just yet and I've been using this fanfiction to become a better one.

I just don't know how to feel right now.

Please tell me what to do.

I won't be continuing the story unless I found the comic dub so if ever you came across it please feel free to comment or message me the link 

thank you so much for reading my work!

Thank you

-Aj (my real nickname)


	7. The deal 1.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decide to continue the story even if there was an issue im dealin with.  
> When I first started this story I promise myself that I would give Zen a happy ending. Im not gonna stop until I do that. :)
> 
> Anyway!!  
> Please enjoy this chapter :)

 

Chapter 5.1: The deal

The meeting was over, the deal was sealed, and his friend is backed home. Everything was finally returning to normal. The only thing left for today's agenda is to find his other friend, the one that foolishly run away.

God! What happened to her? She used to be so calm, collected and rational even when facing a bomb. He could not understand why she was like that. How does she intend to solve anything if she's out there hiding?

His head ached. He doesn't get her at all, at least not right now.

He was browsing through some documents on his table trying to find peace when the door to his office burst open. Followed by security guards trying to stop this white haired man who was forcing his was in

 _ **Let go of me you damn assh*les, I just need to have a word with your boss!**_ The intruder explained fighting the security guards with everything he has.

 ** _Zen?_ ** He stood up and stared at what's happening both curious and confused.

What the hell is this guy doing here? I believe that our meeting was scheduled tomorrow.

Did he have it move up? No, that can't be. If it was the case Assistant Kang would notify him and the guards.

**_Oi! Don't just stand there and stare! Tell your guards to let go of me already!_ **

**_Mr. Han is very busy, you don't have an appointment set today._ ** The security guards retaliate trying to stop Zen who was clearly more powerful than they thought

**_Ohhh. Let him go._ **

**_Are you sure, Mr. Han?_ **

**_Yes!_ ** His words were like the words of a king, something that could not be broken, the guards quickly let go of Zen and excuse themselves.

With the guards gone Jumin proceed to sit on his chair while Zen sat across him.

**_This is rare, for you to want to see me so bad that you almost knock my guards down?_ **

**_Tss.. I didn't have a choice I just need you to answer my question._ **

Question? That's it? The corporate heir was baffled. Why would Zen go out his way just for a question? Well if it something about business then I can certainly help you with th-... He didn't get to finish his words as Zen place a picture from his pocket to the table. The picture of his two friends, a picture of happiness and love, not that he would understand. He wondered if Zen already remembered.

 ** _Do you.._ ** he wanted to confirm it, does he remember her? But again he was cut off by the impatient actor

 ** _Jumin. I have a fiancé? Sara?_** The actor fights the tears that were building up in his eyes. This wouldn't be the first time he would see him like this, he still remember the time when he was caught between a scandal against Echo Girl however, something is different, he was hurt, way more than he could ever explain.

 ** _Sara Park,_ ** He began to explain as he cleared his throat. **_She's the latest member of RFA, she joined about a year and 3 months ago, around the same time you started dating her. Age is 24, just like yours. Birthday, December 17. Just like what I said you've been dating for a little over a year. She's currently your talent manager and your fiancé._**

The actor breathes, still trying to fight back the tears though it was clear that he was losing.

**_I... I have a fiancé? W-Why.. Why can't I remember her? What? how?_ **

He can feel the frustration from his friend's voice. Of course, he would be frustrated. Anyone would, right? If he was in his shoes what would he do. Will he feel the same thing as Zen does?

**_Well the doctor said that nothing particular is wrong with your brain, there was no head trauma, so the reason for you forgetting is more of a psychological battle, you might have wanted or rather your brain wanted to forget the stress it felt cause by traumatic events. The accident._ **

**_The accident?... wh—wait! Was she involve in the accident with me?!_** The Actor almost shouted, he didn't mean to, yet he couldn't restrain himself. He hopes that nothing, no, he hopes that he was alone during that horrible time but Jumin nodded in response. He lost it, the tug of war of holding his tears back. God, he didn't know what to feel anymore.

Seeing the tears in his friend's eyes, he explained that Sara was okay and was in a better state than he was; that she got release a week before he does.

 ** _I see_**.. Zen said in relief while wiping the tears of his eyes

  
#to be continued

 


	8. The deal 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You smiled as if you read his mind.  
> It hit him, he needed to run to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! thank you again for viewing my work!  
> and I'd like to thank everyone who reached out to me during my struggle not just here in archiveofourown.org but to the other site I also post my work in. Thank you so much!  
> I hope you like this next update! :D   
> see yeah!

Chapter 5.2 the deal

How many days has it been since he slept? Two? No, it's far more than two days. The work the agency gave him was a killer but he pulled through, he needed to for his life and for you.

He needed to concentrate on tracking you.

He needed to find you.

He taps and taps on the keyboard until everything was set.

face detecting application = check  
Cctv face recognition = check  
Alarm =check

When everything is ready he collapse on the couch and reminded his blonde friend, Yoosung, to wake him up if the alarm goes off. Yoosung nods then went back to checking the CCTV feeds.

He was about to doze off when he heard the alarm. Damn, that was fast. He didn't even get to take a nap.  
But it was much better this way.

He drags himself back to his "station" and checks the CCTV feed.

It was you, he couldn't clearly see but he knew.  
You're walking down the street with grocery bags in your hand.

Did you lose weight? It must have been the stress. At least now he knows that you're safe. God, you had him so worried about you. He could barely concentrate on work.

Like your first moments in RFA, he would steal a glance of you in the CCTV. He was lost in the moment.

Beautiful.

You still manage to steal his breath away even in the midst of chaos. Like a flower in the middle of a battle field. Full of life. Full of hope.

You stop walking in front of a pharmacy.  
A headache, maybe?

But something was off.

You confirmed it by looking directly at the CCTV camera, his eyes locked in yours. Like you knew that he was there watching.   
Were you sending a message?

You smiled as if you read his mind.  
It hit him, he needed to run to you.

**_Yoosung! Get your stuff!! We have to go! We have to go, fast!_ **

Yoosung asks for an explanation as he stumbles to get his stuff and him running to a car, any car. No! The fastest car he has.

He and Yoosung both got in it as he started to speed off. Like a maniac on a road rampage.

 ** _Oi! Be careful Seven!_**  Yoosung said as he holds on for his dear life.

 ** _Yoosung, call Jumin quickly!_** He did as what he told.

Jumin picked up right away and Yoosung places him on speaker.

 ** _Yoosung? I was just about to ca--_** He go interrupted by the hair hacker

**_Jumin have an ambulance ready!_ **

**_AMBULANCE?!_**  Jumin and Zen both said.

 ** _Zen?!_** Yoosung asked

**_Yes! It's me, your on speaker right now. I'm at Jumin's office._ **

**_He barged in my office_ **

**_Shut up trust fund kid._ **

**_Oi! don't lose focus! I need you to set an ambulance!_ **

**_What for?_**  The corporate heir inquired

**_Gaaahhhh!!! I need to focus on driving! Yoosung you explain!!_ **

**_Me? But you didn't tell me anything. You just ran to your car when we found Sara!_ **

**_Sara? Did you find her?_**  Zen almost squealed in excitement. You were safe, at least.

 ** _Gaaaaah!!! I--- I think she's... I think she's going to kill herself  Jumin. Please have an ambulance ready. Please..._**  he chocked as he said those words. They couldn't lose you. Not another one again.

 ** _What!_** Everyone on the line was in shocked.

I' ** _ll have Yoosung send the coordinates just please have an ambulance ready. Yoosung._**

**_Yes! I'll send you the coordinates Ju---._ **

**_Wait! I'm going to! Zen said. I just can't stand here and do nothing.  
I.. just, please. I... need to talk to her._ **

**_Zen do you remember her?_**  Young asked

 ** _No. God. I knew I was bad at school but I didn't know I was this stupid. Everyone can hear the pain in his voice._** They didn't know how he found out about Sara but they knew he was sincere.

**_Alright, I'll turn the car around and pick you up._ **

**_No. I have my bike just send Jumin the coordinates. God, I wish I have my phone back._ **

**_OH.. sure I'll give you your phone back I was just done restoring all data. Yoosung send the coordinates now, oh and be careful zen!_ **

The line went dead. Seven and Yoosung continue to speed in your direction. Zen just a little bit behind. Jumin had a hospital ready to take you in.

\------------------

40 minutes into the ride, Zen, Yoosung and Seven arrive in front of your house. Your parent's house.

Zen barely even park his motorcycle as he runs to your door. Frantically knocking. Hoping his not too late.

Yoosung did the same this. He called out your name over and over again.

Seven the last to got out of the vehicle asked Zen to knock the door down with him. Which they all did.

The door burst open, they entered and found you lying on the sofa in the living room.

Yoosung burst in tears thinking they were too late.  
Seven stood there like a log. He didn't know how to react to the situation. 

Zen, he got the courage to go to your side. He holds your hand and tries to memorize the details of your face. He was about to cry with Yoosung but he notices you breathing.

God! You were still alive.

**_She's okay!! She's just sleeping!_ **

**_eeeeeeeh! Whaaaaat!!_**   Seven rush to Zen's side to check. He laughs, you scared them all for a second.  
Yoosung continued to cry but this time it was tears of happiness.

You're safe.

\--------------------

You woke up to the noise you heard in the kitchen. You got up got an umbrella, just in case a burglar was in the house and made your way to the kitchen.

You were so surprised to see Seven, Yoosung and Zen chatting in your dining table casually drinking tea that your legs lose strength and you drop to the ground.

**_W-wwhat?!_ **

**_OH! SLEEPING BEAUTY IS AWAKE!_**  Seven teased.

You still couldn't believe it. Maybe it's a dream.   
Yes, that's it. This is a dream.

Until you felt a hand help you up.  
You looked up to see who it is.  
A very familiar figure.  
Your eyes locked with his. Did he? You hope. You practically beg that he remembers you or that he was just acting or that it was all a dream and it's over now,  your prince has come to save you.

 ** _I'm sorry..._**  every bit of hope you have was shattered at his words and the tone of his voice. It was stupid to think that life a fairytale. It was, it was until the accident.

Tears roll down your eyes.   
It was painful.  
So painful to face him like this, weak and fragile.  
You wanted to be strong for him.   
You wanted to be beside him when he needed you most but you were a coward.   
You ran away.   
You left without even saying a word to him.  
You couldn't help it.

You buried your head into his chest.   
Not saying a word.

It was just you silently crying your heart out at the man who broke it.  
He didn't mean to. He didn't want this to happen.

Your brain understands but your heart could not comprehend.

\-------------------  
The RFA boys spend the night at your house, the 3 shared your parent's bedroom while you sleep in yours.

The next morning all of you returned to the city. To C&R's building to be exact. Jumin said he wanted to talk with you and Zen.

You and Yoosung in Seven's car and Zen in his bike.

Seven first drop off Yoosung to his apartment then you to C&R's building, you got off and he wishes you good luck.

You didn't know why he though until you got to Jumin's office.

He was angry by your actions. Furious even.  
You were like a little kid being scolded by your father.  
You were touched on how caring everyone is.  
Instead of fighting Jumin back you gave him a friendly hug which clearly surprises him.

He sighed and sat back down on his chair. Zen entered afterward. He went back to his apartment to shower and change his clothes. Thank goodness he did not see you being scolded by Jumin.

He sat across you in front of Jumin's table.  
You were both unsure why Cat daddy wanted to see you both.

 ** _I'm sure both of you are confused why you're here? Let me get down to it then._** He pressed a button and Jaehee came running in.  
She handed you both a folder containing a contract.

 ** _A contract?_**  You asked

**_Yes! I want you to continue dating._ **

**_WHAT!!!_ **

**_Please hear Mr. Han out._ **

**_Sara this is for you, so I can make sure you won't go into hiding again and drive everyone crazy. This is also for Zen, I want to keep Zen losing his memory of the past year a secret. It could be a deal breaker for his career if the word got out, and it would be even more stressful for Zen and his brain._ **

**_Are you trying to tell me something trust fund kid!_ **

**_Zen, please hear Mr.Han out._ **

**_And Sara you also need to stay as Zen's manager. You are under contract after all. Plus if you quit being Zen's manager then it would be difficult to find a replacement._ **

You looked at Zen hoping to find an answer but he was looking at you hoping to find the same thing.

**_Zen, Sara... Mr. Han doesn't mean any harm. Zen's reputation is on the line after the accident and we need to keep and eye on you, Sara. It will only last for a month. If things don't work out then you can choose what to do next._ **

**_I'll even send you to a school outside the country to learn art, Sara. If that's what you want. Just one month._**  Jumin added.

 ** _Sara you don't have to do this._**  Zen said if it's too much, you don't have to, don't worry about me.

You smiled at Zen. He was still kind and warm towards you.  
He didn't even ask what happened when you burst into tears yesterday. He's just waiting for you. Bravely standing by your side even if you are practically a stranger to him. You've decided, you can't go on like this anymore, you have to start moving.  
You signed the contract.

**_Zen! I'll be more than happy to do this for you.. that is if you'll have me_ **

\-------------

The way you smiled surprise the actor. It was warm and bright not like  
yesterday were you hurting and lost.  
But now it seems you've found your resolve.  
And he found his.

He smiled back as he signs the contractHis cheeks shaded a little bit of pink. Flustered by the smile you showed him.

**_Please take care of me. Sara.._ **

\-----------  
#to be continued

 

 


	9. Chapter 6 awkward couple

Chapter 6: Awkward Couple

It still feels like a dream. At first, a horrible one, you and Zen got into an accident and Zen lost his memories of the past year including you. Then it changed into a dramatic one with you running away from everything that has made you happy.   
The R.F.A members chasing after you. Seven and Yoosung who run towards you, Jumin and Jaehee who suddenly step up to became a parent figure to you, and Zen, he came running too even though he has no idea who you were, he still came running for you.

This time the dream once again change its genre, it turned into something else. Something that makes you want to take the step forward, a dream that gives hope.

You rolled on the other side of the bed to get your phone that was placed on the bedside table.   
You checked the clock it was 11:38 pm.   
Only a couple of hours left before you meet up with Zen in the Café you often visit with him and Jaehee.

Your stomach grumbled you haven't even taken a step out of your bed let alone have breakfast or lunch or brunch. You check your phone for places you could order since there was no food left in your apartment when you left and all you've been eating for the past week is cup noodles and you've grown tired of that.

As you were checking the internet for food the door bell rang.

You weren't expecting any visitor but you knew that it would be someone from R.F.A. Yoosung and Jaehee both visited you already in the past days that you came back, they were probably checking on you.

You got up, fix yourself a little then opened the door, much to your surprise it Seven.

Seven?

Seven was the last on the list of people you thought would visit you. He was a total shut in, partly because of his job as an agent.

Yo! I brought Sushi! You laugh before letting him in. It is a funny coincidence, you were hungry and someone brought food for you. It was like an answered prayer.

He placed the food on top of the counter and sat in the chair in front of it. Yup, since your living in a one bedroom apartment you didn't have much space for a table and having to eat at the counter was the most efficient way to save space. It was just like eating at a bar.

\---------------------------------------------------

Defenseless!

That's what you are right now.

He was a guy in your apartment and you acted as if it was nothing. Well, it was nothing anyway, at least to you.   
You don't feel the same way he did but to him it meant something, being close to you could mean his or your life.

He placed the sushi he ordered on the counter top. He was nervous, he didn't know what to you wanted so he bought today's special and another platter of whatever the guy at the store recommended.

He stole a glance at you.

Damn!   
It was almost noon but you were still in your pajamas. He mentally sighed before sitting down. He wishes you have your guard up; even by a little, after all, he was still a guy.

He glances at you again this time he caught you smiling.

Beautiful!

He must have come at the right time  
He thanked God for letting him see you smile the way you used to. You might have fooles the other R.F.A members but you won't be able to fool him. Nope. He knew that you were still hurting.

He knew and he wishes he could save you but he can't.  
He wanted to but things will get much more complicated if he involves himself.

His thoughts stop when you spoke.  
Great timing!! Thank you! God Seven O Seven! You said as you start eating.

You don't know how happy he is to see you smile and say those words to him.

He missed you! That is the reason why he volunteered to check on you today. You haven't logged in the messenger. The last time was when you said goodbye, almost. You're safe now.

He giggled at how cute you are while eating.  
He hopes to see more of this side of you.

He picked up his share of the meal and move to the couch in the living room.   
It would be too dangerous to eat beside you. He couldn't, he shouldn't, or else he would end up dreaming about you, living a normal life with him.

But you followed him.  
You sat beside him, open the TV and hand him the remote. You told him you hate eating in the bar alone, that you and Zen used to eat on the couch every time.

Zen he should have known. He envied him, he was such a lucky guy to have you loving him.

Zen..   
Of course, it wasn't like you wanted to eat with him in the first place right? Still, he'd take it, over anything.

You sat watching TV with him after eating, dishes still were undone.

Hey! Sara, why haven't you been in the messenger? He finally got the courage to ask. He was expecting a reply but instead, you left him and went to your room. He was surprised by your action.

Did he offend you in any way? Was it something he said?

He was getting anxious. Then you walked back in the living room with your phone and once again sat beside him.

You sighed as you make your confession.   
You deleted the R.F.A app.

He burst into laughter.

That was it? If you told him much sooner so he could have done something about it.

He grabs the phone from your hand.  
Your skin touches each other.

Wrong move!

God!  
Just a touch from your hand makes him want to hold your hands forever. He wanted to feel the warmth of your skin against his. He wanted to know what it feels like to his fingers intertwined with yours.

Focus! Focus on re-installing the app LUCIEL CHOI! That was the mantra in his mind.

When he was done he placed it on the couch just beside you. Touching you would be too risky at this point. You thank him and gave him a warm hug.

You smell nice.

Damn! What were you doing to him!

He was about to hug you back when your phone ring.

It was the alarm. You have to get ready since you have to meet Zen. You stand up and told Seven that you have to start fixing yourself and that you'd be meeting Zen.

He smiled back at you and bid his goodbye. He also needed to go, not. He has worked, he lied he finished it off early so he can come to you. He couldn't tell you that.

Bye! Seven! Thank you for the sushi and for re-installing the R.F.A app! You hug him one more time before letting him out.

This is okay.  
He shouldn't be daydreaming about you.

A hugged is enough.  
It was an answered prayer for his selfish act.

 


	10. Chapter 7: Second first date

Chapter 7: second first date

It's no question that you always dress yourself up a little every time you and Zen went out. He was gorgeous and you wanted to look deserving to be beside him. This time is no different, you put on a pretty dress something that was casual yet graceful enough for a first date thing then added a bit of makeup, the way Zen like it.

When you reach the cafe Zen was already standing outside waiting for you. You greet him with a smile and he reciprocated it, he then opened the door and you lead the way inside.

You and Zen both used to love this cafe. It has private rooms where small meetings could be made but, to you and Zen it meant a little bit of privacy away from his fans, away from the crowd.   
You came here so often that the moment you walk in the staff already knew what to do.

The waitress escorted you to one of the private room. Zen helped you to your seat, the waitress then hands you the menu and receive your order before closing the door behind her.

**_Th-this is nice._** Zen said looking out the window. He sat across you not like before where he would sit right beside you. It's okay though you knew that he was still adjusting.

You spent the whole afternoon with Zen, talking about yourself and what your life was like before him, before RFA. You listening to his stories, his life before you, his career, his love for acting and singing, his passion. It was refreshing to hear Zen's stories some of which you haven't even heard before. You always thought that you have him figured out but today you were discovering a new side of Zen.

It was already dark outside by the time you finish talking. It was so much fun talking to Zen. It reminded you why you fell in love with him in the first place. He's gorgeous, he's a real gentleman, and his passion for acting and singing is something you admire so much it could be called envy. Yes, his passion is something you wish you have. To want to do something with all of your heart to the point of madness, you wanted to experience that.

He offered to walk you back home to your apartment and you declined. It upset him at first, he thought he was the problem but you explained to him that you needed to go to the grocery for the lack of food back at your home. He then offered to accompany you, he argued that the grocery might be to heavy for a young lady to carry alone. You couldn't argue with that plus you still want to spend a little more time with him.

You walked side by side with Zen to and through the supermarket. You manage to control the urge to hold his hand like you did before. It is a bit lonely having to walk beside him but not being able to hold his hands if Zen was the way he was before, he'd never let go of yours.

You bought so many things from fresh veggies to rice and some toiletries. He bought some stuff too like moisturizer and beers. You scolded him for buying the latter then laugh it off. This was how it was, you'd scold him and he'd those puppy eyes. It was so cute.

He walked you back to your apartment and the moment the two of you are inside the house and had place the grocery over the counter he lectured you about inviting a guy in your home, it was too provocative he said.

**_Men are wolves!_** He chanted and you laugh as you chanted along with him. You've heard of it more than a dozen times from Zen.

He scolds you even more for not taking it seriously. Then proceed to defend himself saying that he was the only exemption since God made a mistake when creating him.

You giggled once again, you almost forgot that he was a bit, well not a bit but not much of a narcissist. You offered him to take a sit while you make hot tea but he declines. It was not right for a man to be at a woman's house this late at night.

You see him the door, he waved goodbye and you lean in to kiss him,  
almost.

You almost kiss him like you always used to when his about to leave, but when you saw how surprise his eyes were you stop. You manage to stop midway. All the fun that you had earlier is slowly disappearing. The look in his eyes is a bitter reminder that he doesn't love you. He doesn't you. He doesn't love you anymore.

**_I'm sorry._** You manage to say as you look down to avoid his eyes, you don't want to see what his eyes looks like right now. You scratch the back of your neck, you always did when you feel unease.

**_I---t's okay, I have to go.. see you around_** he said before leaving.

It was not!   
It was not okay!!  
You and Zen were having so much fun and ruined the moment by a selfish desire.

Stupid!   
Stupid!!  
Stupid!!!

You slam the door, leaned against it and sat on the floor. You hugged your knees and cry.

It wasn't the same as before and it hurts to be constantly reminded that his heart doesn't belong to you, not anymore. Maybe not even before.

 


	11. Chapter 8: His promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> OMG!! This is such a sweet chapter hahaha i wrote it and yeah I'm happy:) i hope i didn't offend anyone working for a museum.   
> I wanted MC(Sara) to be creative like Zen, I think it is a good excuse why the reader/mc understands Zen so much so I made her a painter lol :) I have no idea how to paint or draw. My hands sucks. I waned too but I was never able to produce anything good lol   
> Anyway it is almost 5am here and I'm going to sleep goodnight and enjoy this update!!

_**Babe, are you sure about this? I mean,**_ _ **I..**_  
Zen couldn't find the right words to say when you told him that you were quitting your job at the local museum to be his full-time manager. It was understandable, you didn't talk to anyone about it and he hasn't heard any problem coming from your side.

_**Zen, I've been thinking about it lately. I've been restoring paintings after paintings but I never and maybe I'll never get the chance to paint my own.**_  You explained.

You've been experiencing a dry spell lately and you blamed your job for it. It didn't give you enough opportunity to pursue your own desires and your own style instead it lead you stuck at restoring paintings which aren't bad but you felt like this isn't how you wanted your career to be like.

Zen sighed in defeat. He knew that you were having trouble producing your own work lately even dropping some freelance work you did because of it.

He felt guilty, you were stress out because of your work at the museum and being his "unofficial manager" brings no comfort at all to you, yet he couldn't do anything.

_**If that is what you want.. I told you before, right? That I'll stay by your side just as you stood by me when I was having a rough time.**_  He said holding onto your hands. Of course, he'd always support you but he made you promise him one thing, you will not stop painting and that you'll find time to paint. He knew how much you love painting; it was one of the things that your parents left you. He wanted you to pursue it more than anything.

A month has gone by and things weren't looking good for you. You haven't finished creating a new piece and it was getting to you. It made you irritated and there were times that you'd vent out your frustration on Zen yet he understands.

One day Zen asked you to take a break from painting and enjoy yourself a little. He wanted to see a musical play then had dinner together and get back to his apartment just to relax. It was what you needed. A distance between you and all the pressure that's been building up inside your head.

You agreed and the two of you went to out on a date that day. The musical was good, the dinner even better. Everything was already perfect there was nothing that could make that day even better, or so you thought.

You got back to his apartment and he asks you to sit on the couch and close your eyes as he disappears to retrieve something from his room.

Knowing Zen it was probably a little surprise, a bouquet of flower or a chocolate or maybe even a piece of jewelry or small things like a hair ribbon.

He got back place something in your hand he asked you to open eyes.

You open it and in your hand was a key.

_**A key?**_   He giggled at your reaction then pointed to the door of his guest bedroom.

You got up and opened the door and inside was a lot of balloons on the ceiling and a mini art studio.

An art studio complete with canvas, easel, paints and brushes!

You place your hands over your mouth.  
It was amazing.

_**Hyun..**_  You look at him as tears fall from your eyes.   
_**Do you like it? I was so nervous, I had no idea what to buy**_ _ **and..**_

You cut him off with a kiss on his lips.

_**It's beyond amazing Hyun!**_ You turned around to take a look at everything again. Memorizing and in taking every detail.

No one has ever been this kind to you. No one has ever treated you this way.

Your thoughts were cut off by Zen hugging you from behind.

_**I'm glad you like it, babe. I thought long and hard about what I could do for you and this is what I came up with.** _

_**Hyun...** _

_**You've been so stress lately that I hardly see you smile. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy. For you to always smile.** _

He turned you around to face him then gently wipes the tears off your face.

_**I promise.**_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update guys i just got back from a trip :)


	12. Chapter 9.1: Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You envied her.  
> But her happiness is also your happiness.  
> You wanted to give her a piece of you wishing her happiness with all your heart. You meant that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates ^^  
> I'm kinda busy with some personal stuff at the moment

You woke up to your phone buzzing. It was barely 6 in the morning but there is already a frenzy of messages on your group FG messenger. Everyone was congratulating a friend who just got engage, everyone was naturally excited about the news, well everyone except you.

It was about 9 in the morning yesterday when you received a phone call from one of your dear friend, Ha-Neul Kwon, your best friend since high school who is currently working as a TV director/producer for Ktv and has worked with you and Zen before. 

 ** _"Sara!!"_** Ha-Neul said loud enough for your ears to almost fall off.  
**_"Ha-Neul? What is it? Is something wrong?"_** You asked even tough you can almost feel the grin on your friend's face as you ask to her. It wasn't that something was wrong but something was right.

 ** _"My boyfriend proposed to me last night!"_**  
**_"Pro..- propose?"_** Your heart sank at her words, memories of you and Zen came rushing in and your eyes started to fill with tears. Of course, you're happy for her but at the same time, it pains you to be around the whole marriage stuff.

You still manage to congratulate her without a tear falling. It was tough but for you, her happiness is also your happiness. You talked for a few more minutes before deciding to meet up for a lunch date. You honestly wanted to decline but she will surely wonder why so you opted not to.

She was the picture of happiness just like you were when Zen pop the question.

You envied her.  
She can show off her engagement without a worry of a scandal or paparazzi on her trail.   
She can proudly show off the beautiful ring that the love of her life gave her.  
You never got to do those things.   
You never even got the chance to tell her, your best friend, that you were also engaged or at least was engage.   
You can't even get to wear your ring in public since the engagement was a secret from everyone except RFA. You wanted to be proud and show it off but you can't, especially not right now.

 _Maybe that was the reason things aren't working out?_ You thought

You spent the whole day in the company of Ha-Neul talking about her plans for the wedding and just trying to catch up. She was so excited about the wedding that she request a painting from you as a gift.

She didn't know. You couldn't say no.

You drag your body out of the bed to get ready.  
Today would be the first time you're going to go out to buy art material and attempt painting again after your "dry spell". You realize that it would be the best if you started practicing before painting the actual wedding gift and as far as you know it would probably be the best thing you could give her. You wanted to give her a piece of you wishing her happiness with all your heart. You meant that.

The store was near Sky University it was a tiny story, it was your go to store every time you ran out of supply. On your way back you bumped into Yoosung who was on his way home after his morning class. The two of you sat down and ate lunch together sharing a little conversation or two. He was careful not to bring Zen's name into the conversation and you scold him for playing games all night almost missing his class.

And for a moment you forgot about your problems.

You bid each other goodbye as noon approach. Yoosung still has afternoon class and you have to paint. Immediately setting up your spot on the corner of the living room near the balcony and started painting when you got home. You draw and draw, hours after hours trying to get back into the swing of things. Time always flies by when you're holding a pencil or a paint brush. The sun was already saying goodbye when you looked at the clock.

Nowhere near finishing the painting and feeling a bit suffocated, you decided that you needed a break, plus your stomach was starting to complain. 

Going out to eat was the best choice for you since you have forgotten how to cook for a single person. You and Zen almost always shared a meal, technically you were almost living together.   
He was afraid to leave you alone after the kidnapping incident and his gesture is more than welcome.

You search the net for a place to eat and you found one near a very special place.

A little breather is okay, right?

 

 


	13. Chapt 9.2 fools

Life might have played the two for a fool but tonight the stars have conspired for him to meet her. To set things in motion, to prove that the red string of fate may tangle, twist and turn but it will never break.

Zen grew tired from practicing his lines and actions all day for an upcoming TV special where he was picked as a guest actor, he will play the part of a brilliant detective who uses his charms to get things the way he wanted it. It was his first time acting as a detective and not having any memory of how he got the part made him anxious enough to study the role a little bit more diligent than usual. He wanted, no, he has to prove to himself that he deserve the part he apparently worked for.

But it was stressful. Not knowing that is.  
How did he get the part? How did he audition for it? Did they pick him right away when he did? What made him audition for the part? So many questions clouded his mind. Once again the world feels like it's trying to suffocate him. He needed to run. He needed some fresh air. He only has one place to go.

A place up and near the mountain, quiet and serene, away from all the buzzing noise and where the city would shine like a bright star he wished he could be. 

His secret place.

He brought out his trusty steed and rode into the night in speed. He loves it when the wind hits his hair. He parks his bike and walked around. He loves how most of the time the place is deserted especially at night.

He continues walking until he reaches the view deck. There he saw a woman holding on the rails. She leans in feeling the cold wind in her hair, it fascinated Zen. He likes a woman who can appreciate the wind without worrying about how their hair would look like after. He stood there beside the light pole admiring the view, her. 

The young actor would have continued to admire this woman from afar, he would have been happy to stay by the pole's side. 

But he didn't. 

The next thing he knew is that he was running towards her, grabbing her by the shoulder and taking her as far away from the railings as possible.

The young woman squealed in surprised from the sudden hands grabbing her. Her life flashes in front of her, she feared for her life. She tried to shake the hands off but it only made them tumble to the ground.

Him on top her.

  ** _"Please! Don't do anything to me! I'm not pretty! I'm.."_** The woman pleads for her life fearing the worst from her "attacker".  She held her eyes tight shut, her hands covering her chest and her legs as close as it could.

**_ "What do you think you're doing?! Please value your life more! Your family loves you, your friends love you.." _ ** Zen growled, his eyes closed. He was panting not from exhaustion but from the thought of someone trying to kill themselves in his favorite spot. 

The sound of a familiar voice made the woman's eye open. There she saw a familiar figure pinning her down. " ** _ZEN!!!"_** She complained. 

His eyes flung open upon hearing his name and were filled with guilt when he saw the woman in front of her. It was you, Sara. ** _"Sara"_**  His heart twisted a bit as he breath out your name, were you trying to kill yourself again because of the pain he is causing you? _" **What were you trying to do!?"**_   He was angry at himself, not you. After all, you did nothing wrong. It was his mistake. It was his fault.

**_ "I should be the one asking that! But will you get off me first?". _ ** __ __ You asked, turning your gaze away from him as you try to hide the blush forming on your face. Zen also blushes as he realizes your situation. He stuttered to blur out an apology as he stands, boyfriends then heoffered his hand to help you. You accepted and in one swift move, you were pulled boyfriends chest. 

You almost want to lean in and make yourself comfortable. But you couldn't. He doesn't see you that way anymore. 

**_ "We keep bumping into each other tonight.." _ ** __ You tried to joke as you pulled away from him. 

He hesitantly let you go. He didn't want to let go of you of familiar warmth against his body. He didn't want to let you go in fear that you would do something reckless. ** _"Sara"_** He breathes out your name once more, a plea for you to stop hurting yourself. It wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth it.

**_ "I swear Zen! One day you're going to give me a heart attack! What do you think you're doing suddenly grabbing and pinning me down?!"   _ ** You whined. ** _"You should be more careful! What if this kind of situation causes you your career!"_**

**_ "Attack?! I wasn't trying to attack you or anything! I just didn't want you to jump off! Why were you trying to kill yourself! Is it because of me!? Sara! Open your eyes! I'm not worth your life! You could do anything with your life!? Don't waste it on some pathetic asshole like me. Love yourself, Sara! I.." _ ** You cupped Zen's cheeks and wipe the tear falling from his wonderful eyes. You don't know what hurts more seeing him cry because of you or the fact that you've been blind to see his pain. He was also a victim of your circumstances. He was also having a hard time. It wasn't just you. Zen was also suffering, silently. Keeping it all in. Keeping it all hidden like when you first met. 

**_ "I wasn't trying to kill myself, Zen" _ ** **** You started to explain.  Zen's eyes widen upon hearing that he was mistaken ** _"But! you were leaning off the railings.. and.. I"_**

You place a finger over his lips.  ** _"Shh. Ever so kind. I don't know what made you think that I was trying to kill myself but believe me, Zen when I said I wasn't, I was just trying to get a better picture of the place, I was just looking for an inspiration. This place is special to us, to me.."_** You moved away from zen and leaned on the railings to looked at the stars. His heart almost stops when you did but you didn't jump or tried to do anything reckless that made his mind at peace.  He decides to join you and looked at the night sky.

**_ "I wish we didn't meet after the accident, Zen. At least not the way we did. We could have been perfect strangers and there would be no pressure or label on both of us." _ ** Zen heart ached at your words, but he couldn't say anything. Even him, he sometimes wished that he didn't discover the letters you gave him. Then maybe he wouldn't cause you much pain. Wouldn't it do any good right? Whether he discovers it or not. It doesn't matter since you remember, you'll always be in pain.   ** _"If we met as strangers then maybe I wouldn't be causing you so much pain"_**

**_ "Zen.." _ ** Your eyes locked with each other. Both longing for comfort and seeking silence. It was a weird atmosphere to be around but it was comfortable. It was silent, no words were spoken but the heart feels like it was shouting. Both hearts shouting each other's name. Both wanted to be accompanied and be left alone at the same time. It was confusing. 

**_ "Maybe we can.." _ **  You smiled at him as an idea pop into your head. Zen was left confused at your words. You cleared your throat. ** _"I'm not trying to kill myself Mr. Stranger! I was just trying to get a better picture of things so I'll be able to paint them"_**

Zen was surprised by your impromptu acting but followed suit. Soon the misunderstanding was settled and the two of you were laughing at each other's mistake. You, having thought that "Mr. Stranger" was an attacker of some sort and him, having thought that "Ms. Stranger" was trying to kill herself.

You both continued to play pretend, both talked about their life and what they do. Both having fun in the comfort of a familiar stranger. This should have been how you started things. It was easier to have to labels to be cautious of. 

It is easier this way. 

Like a damn fool who made a mistake, everything back to square one. Both now have a chance to discover know each other. It was the perfect time machine for these idiots in tangled thread.

#tobecontinued


	14. Chapter 10: a little bit closer

It wasn't intentional. It wasn't scheduled. It was a complete coincidence or perhaps the longing for comfort away from the world that has its eyes on you that made you and Zen met again in the mountains pretending to be strangers.

You didn't have to be Sara, he didn't have to be Zen. You weren't his girlfriend, he wasn't your fiancé. You're only a person he met that fateful night, he was just someone who mistakenly tried to save you.

It was comfortable, not having any label.

So comfortable that you slept in today and is running late for Zen's photoshoot. 

Only about 5 minutes until the call time and you were about 10 minutes away. You run as fast as you can in heels, trying to avoid everyone in the way. Thankfully you made it, well not on time. It turns out you weren't the only one running late, the photographer had notified that he'll be late for 30 minutes. Lucky!

You made your way to the dressing room to check if Zen was in there since he was nowhere to be found in the studio. Before knocking you heard giggling inside the room, he must have been there flirting with some staff, probably his "biggest fans". It wasn't unusual for him to entertain and be a bit flirty with his fans and it didn't bother you much before but your circumstances have changed and you can feel an intense feeling of jealousy growing inside you. 

Feelings aside you knocked then slowly pop your head in the gap of the opened the door.

 ** _"Hey! Good morning!"_**  You greeted. A sense of relief flooded your senses, there were 2 girls in his dressing room, you've met them before in another project and they were a big fan and supporter of you and Zen, they weren't someone you would or should be jealous of. 

 ** _"Good morning, Manager Park"_**  The two woman greeted and reciprocated your smile before moving to the side to give you and Zen some space. 

" **Good! oh, wow.. good morning, Wow you look nice"** Zen greeted as his eyes scan your entire being. You blushed a little, you usually dress up when you go out with Zen but when it's about going to work, you always go all out and he was used to seeing that, yes, used to. 

Being a head turner for you means uplifting your confidence.  You wanted to show everybody, specifically the people who work hand in hand with the actor that you are worthy to be beside him.

" ** _Hey, I was getting worried you weren't answering my calls, is everything okay?"_**  Zen inquired as stood up offering you his seat.  ** _"Ohh, sorry, I kinda forgot to charge my phone last night and it's absolutely drained right now"_** _._ You replied. 

You walked silently to Zen's side accepting the kindness he has offered you but stop just in front of him when you notice his attire. He was wearing a business suit, which he looks, not surprisingly super hot. 

 _" **Your tie is crooked"**  _You slowly reach for his tie to arrange it. The two women squealed at your action, you smiled in satisfaction. 

He used to love you helping him get dressed even when you just help him pick an outfit for the day. You love it too. You love how it made you feel like your relationship with him was on another level. A level above the average boyfriend and girlfriend thing.

Zen cheeks were the shade of red, all because of your proximity. He stares down at you trying to fix his tie.  _You were cute_  he thought, busy and focused, your eyes not even wavering from the sight of his neck tie. 

The young man's heart skipped a beat when you accidentally touch him, although indirectly, it still sends shivers down his spine and a physical manifestation on his face. He wished you could have warned him at how close you were before then again he should have expected since you were his fiance, right?

A knock on the door causes you to stop playing with Zen's tie.  ** _"Mr. Zen, Manager Park, The photographer just arrived, will start the shoot in 10 minutes."_**  The voice on the other side of the door said.  ** _"Alright!"_**  You answered back making your way to the door.  ** _"I'm going ahead and greet the photographer, be sure to be out in 10 minutes, okay?"_** Zen can only nod in response. He felt a little bit disappointed by the lack of warmth from you disappearing but he knew that work must be done.

The shoot went down without a hitch. Naturally. The camera loves Zen, After all. While on the shoot he would often look for you, he'd see you smiling as you talk to some staff in the studio. You have a beautiful smile. There were also times that you'd see eye to eye with him, and every time that happens he could hear his heart beating. 

This deal, maybe it isn't such a bad idea after all.

#Tobecontinued


	15. Chapter 11: Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, it is a date!" The actor said loud enough for everyone to hear. He intended it that way so no will even think about coming close to you, his angel.

Chapter 11: Thank you!  
He was the one up on stage shining like a star but you were the heroine in his story. He has watched you work on the sidelines; as his manager, as his fiance, as his girlfriend, as his friend. You changed personality depending on how the time demanded you to but your kindness always with you. 

You were everywhere; you're the dedicated worker who didn't have to be told what to do. You'd find him gigs after gigs; you'd accompany him during rehearsals. You didn't have to but you did. You're dependable and everyone that has ever worked with you knew that you were someone who would walk in blindly in the dark to extend a hand. You're kind. Even he knew that. He knew just how patient you were with him, just how much you're enduring for him. It sometimes even made him question why someone like you, an angel, would love someone like him, a dropped out, a gang member, someone who did some pretty nasty things just to survive. You could find or choose any man you wanted, someone more deserving than he is. A man that could have given you a better life but you chose him. 

You chose him over your career, your life. You'd given up so many things for him and he repays you by forgetting your name, your scent, your story. 

You could have walked away; you did, so why did you walked back? 

Maybe you were just as stupid as he is?

There was a sense of relief in his that last thought. Maybe sometimes being ignorant, dumb, and stupid can be a good thing? Just maybe.

 ** _"OKAY! That's a wrap!!! Tomorrow's rehearsal starts at 7 am! Don't be late okay!!!"_** The director announces breaking the cycle of thoughts in the young actor's mind. He stepped down from the stage and talked to the director. The director thanked him over and over again for accepting the job, it was a low budget musical and he a rising star probably would not even take a second look at the opportunity but you did. You saw great potential in the director’s work just the way you did with him. You were the one the director should be taking and praising not him. 

After talking with the director he made his way to you. You were thinking some staff for their hard work. Typical empowering you.

 ** _"Wanna grab lunch?"_** You flinched in surprised by the actor's sudden appearance.  ** _You, really like giving a heart attack, don't you?"_** He laughed at the way you responded, so cute.  ** _"I knew my good looks and charms were deadly"_** He replied before winking at you.

You chuckled at how narcissistic this young man before you is. He wasn't wrong, though; his looks and charms are a great combination but combined it with his dedication and passion, oh! it is deadly. 

 ** _"So?, Lunch?, My treat!"_** Zen added, acting all cute. 

You couldn't help but smile back at him, he was so adorable. You decided to tease him a little. You lean in towards his ear and said " ** _Is that an invitation for a date, Mr. Stranger"_**

Zen swears that it wasn't just him that has deadly charms, you have it too. A blushed slowly creep into his face, his heart beat increasing on as steady pace, but he wouldn't lose this battle. After all, he has a lot to be thankful for and going out on a date for you in exchange for all that you have done for him won't even hold a cent. He grabs your wrist as you try to walk away with a triumphant smile.

 ** _"Yes, it is a date!"_** The actor said loud enough for everyone to hear. He intended it that way so no will even think about coming close to you, his angel. 

#tobecontinued

 


	16. Chapter 12: Humor me a little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You two really look good together" He type.
> 
> "hahaha, I'm blushing" You replied followed by your blushing emoji. 
> 
> His heart shattered once more after reading your reply. As long as you're safe, as long as you're happy, he could endure anything. He thought. and..
> 
> You didn't have to know that he wishes you look good with him too.

 

A new photo of you and Zen posted in the chatroom, eating lunch together and smiling like before. He should be happy for you and his friend; things were looking up for you. He isn't, not the slightest. 

You're happy by his side. You're smiling by his side. You look so bright by his side. He couldn't do that. He couldn't comfort you. He couldn't bring you to smile like he does. He couldn't make you notice him like he does and no matter now hard he tries he can never make you turn to look his way.

He should have expected that, shouldn't he? 

You love Zen with all your heart and he loves you as much, and as for him, he loves you so much that he could barely contain the pain in his heart every time he sees you happy in another man's arm. You are the light of his life after all. 

Your tiny conversation with him in the chatroom was the only thing he looks forward during the day. He's satisfied knowing that he could at least make you laugh with his silly jokes. That's enough for him. He only lives just for you to be safe. He's happy to be part of the picture, your picture with another man.

Because he can't have you. 

No! He could, right? If he tried hard enough, maybe, just maybe, you'll notice him too. He is good-looking, he's smart, he's funny, he's rich and he's  got cars and...

All he has is a lie. He has nothing. He couldn't even protect you during that one time you needed him the most. Sometimes he even wishes that he was that ran to you, saving you from the clutch of the hacker, what if it was him that save you and brought you home. He could be your knight in shining armor but the part fits Zen perfectly. Yes, you to looked perfect together.

And how could he ever hope to protect you when he couldn't even protect him. His one and only brother. 

The young hacker looks backs on his life. From the moment he was born and everything after, up until now, his life was the nothing but chaos. He couldn't even imagine bringing you into this shit whole. It would be too much for you. You're kind, innocent, and pure. You should stay in the light. 

So how could he imagine his life with you? It was unacceptable. 

If you are with him will everything start working out? Should he have taken that chance when you were hurt to his advantage? Will you look his way if he did? Will you accept the real him if you found out the truth? 

 

#tobecontinued

He was never 707 the defender of justice. He was never Luciel Choi. Will you love him if you see just how much he loves you? Will you love Saeyoung Choi? 

"Oh! A date?" He typed into the messenger followed by his emoji surrounded by hearts.

Moments later Zen replied with the word "Yes" breaking his heart even more. He was too late to try. He was too late again. He curses under his breath. Why do get sweep off your feet so damn fast! It has only been a week since Jumin's deal, right? Just how fast do have to fall for the same man! 

All his plans shattered. You could have let him enjoy it a bit more. Sometimes you can be so cruel without knowing it.

He curses over and over throwing some of his tech stuff into the ground yet he wishes both of you luck in the messenger.

"You two really look good together" He type.

"hahaha, I'm blushing" You replied followed by your blushing emoji. 

His heart shattered once more after reading your reply.  _As long as you're safe, as long as you're happy, he could endure anything._ He thought. and..

You didn't have to know that he wishes you look good with him too.


	17. Chapter 13: Emergency

**_"And CUT! 1 hour lunch break everyone! Be sure to be back by 1 pm!"_** Director Hanuel announces making the staff scramble around trying to make the most out of their busy schedule.

Zen was one of them; he sighed as he makes his way to get his water bottle. Normally you would be there to greet him with a smile as you hand him the things he needed, you'd be patiently waiting for him to finish filming but you weren't by his side today. 

Yesterday, you suddenly told him that you couldn't come with him to the location for this week's shooting since you'll have to visit your parents for their anniversary. Not that he is complaining, of course, he totally understands that your family needs to see you from time to time but things were so sudden that it put him in a bad mood resulting to a few outtakes.

 " ** _It's just 1 week Zen"_** he whispered to himself as he tries to calm himself down. It was unbelievable, the effect you had on him. If you were here you'd be cheering for him all the time. If you were... 

A  jolt of pain to his side pushes Zen back to reality. 

 ** _"D-Director?!"_** Zen gasped as he saw your best friend with a grin on her face.

 ** _"Why the long face pretty boy?"_** Director Hanuel  _" **Sara would not be happy to see such expression in her boyfriends face!"**  _She teased.   ** _"I always knew that you were such a baby but I have no idea that you were this head over heels over her"_**

He mentally sighed. She was right; you would be disappointed if you saw him like this. He was disappointed on how his feeling right now. He was such a kid, he knew that your family should come first. He slapped his face to wake himself up from such a sad state. 

 ** _"Oh! "_** Hanuel gasped at his action and laugh it off in the end.  Hanuel was about to say something but one of the staff member rush to her side.

 ** _"Director!  We are in a big trouble"_** The staff said as he tried to catch his breath.  Hanuel turned her attention to the staff.  ** _"What now?"_**

**_"The painting! Someone has accidentally set the painting on fire!"_ **

_"WHAT?!!"_ Hanuel wasn't the only one that was surprised, Zen was too. The painting was a crucial prop in the deduction of the detective character he was playing without it the whole story would not go as plan.

The two rush to the site where the painting was kept but it was already too late. Half of the painting was gone due to the fire and the other half ruined by the liquids thrown into it. The director can feel the world spiral down around her. The painting was gone. The painting she personally borrowed is in ashes. How could she ever explain it? How could she ever face the owner of the painting? And what the hell would happen to the show they're taping? It was supposed to be an anniversary special that would be aired next week. 

 ** _"How?",_** Was all the director could say as she saw the painting. It was hopeless to try and save the painting now. 

The staff bowed and apologizes over and over again as they try to explain what happen. It turns out that someone left a lit cigarette lying around and a paper wrapping the painting caught on fire then the painting caught on fire in no time. By the time the staff discovered the fire it was already too late. 

The director sighed again, she wanted to be angry but it would be a waste of time. It would be better to think of a solution rather than vent out her frustration to the staff. The initial problem is how could they proceed with filming with a vital prop gone then she could deal with the owner of the painting after the first problem is solve.

An idea pop into her head.  

 ** _"Zen! Give me your phone"_** She ordered; although Zen was confused he complied with the director's request. 

 ** _"Director? What do you plan to do?"_** He asked but the director just kept on typing. Once done she gave his phone back. 

 ** _"Don't worry this will solve both our problem!"_** The director said before she ordered everyone to clean up and prepare to shoot the scenes where the painting isn't needed. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone looks at you as drove into the side of the road to eat at a local stop. This time you're sure that it wasn't you or the way you dress that captured the people's attention, it was Seven's car that you borrowed. After all, a woman climbing out of a sports car is a rare sight.

You resulted in borrowing Seven's car since his the only one in the RFA that knows about your family and even you can't believe that Seven let you borrow one of his babies. Plus when you tried to borrow one of Jumin's company cars he kept on insisting on sending a driver with you in a limousine which is not a very good option for you. 

You sat down to eat but as you do, you wondered if Zen has eaten yet and decided to send him a text. A smile appeared on your face when you saw that Zen has texted you first. Maybe he was worried about you? 

That smile quickly faded as you read his text message. You put money on the table and speed off to a different direction from where you should be heading. 

It was around 4 in the afternoon when you arrive at the hotel where of Zen should be filming and staying. You hazily parked Seven's car and ran inside. 

Panting, you burst into the room where Zen should be filming. And he was. He was there filming and your entrance stops everything. 

 ** _"Sara?!"_** Zen said as he runs towards you.  ** _"I thought you couldn't come?"_**  

 ** _"Are you alright?"_** You asked as you cupped Zen's cheek, tears on the edge of your eyes. 

 ** _"Yeah"_** He answered confused by your action.  ** _"Are you alright, Sara?"_**

Your knees finally gave in but Zen was quick to catch you and pulled you toward his chest. It was clear to him that you weren't okay.  ** _"God! HYUN! I was so scared!"_** You snuggled closer to Zen's chest, your tears stained his costume.  ** _"Why would you sent me that text Hyun?!"_**

**_"text?"_ **

**_"It wasn't him, Sara."_** You looked up to see your best friend. Upon seeing your tears the Director Hanuel ordered everyone to wrap up for the day and ordered Zen to take you his room for a while. 

Zen oblige as he wraps his arm around your waist to guide you and you snuggled closer to his chest afraid what other people would say if they saw your tear stained face.

Zen made you sit on the edge of the bed upon entering the room. He then retrieves a bottle of water and gave it to you. You gladly accepted his offer.

 ** _"Do you want to tell me what happen?"_** He asked as he kneels in front of you. You only nodded in response but instead of telling the story you showed him the text you got from his number. It read as:

_"Emergency, Come to the site ASAP!"_

Zen realizes what happened. It must have been Hanuel that sent the text to you when she borrowed his phone. He was about to explain to you but a knock interrupted him. 

 ** _"I'll get it"_** He got up and opened the door. When he returned, he was already with Hanuel.

Hanuel apologizes to you and explained that she only did it because she needed you to come to the set ASAP. She explained what happened to the painting and she wanted you to paint a new one for them to use. You quickly rejected the idea.

You were still in the process of going back to painting. You didn't want to deal with a major job like this one but Zen didn't know that or at least he has forgotten about it. He was quick to agree with Hanuel's idea. In the end, you ended up getting persuaded.

You couldn't let Hanuel and Zen know about your problem. You didn't want to become a disappointment to them. Hanuel hugged and thank you before leaving the room.

but before she left she said something that got you worried again, entirely.

**_"Oh! By the way Sara! You can stay in Zen's room! Just don't be too loud when you know what.."_ **

**_"H.. HANUEL!!!"_ **

You tried to protest but it was too late she was out the door with a large grin was on her face.

 

#tobecontinued


	18. Chapter 14: A different kind of star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hyun. Call me Hyun when it's just the two of us" He said as he slowly lets you go. He smiles as he sees your flustered face. Beautiful.
> 
> Too beautiful.
> 
> Zen leans in once more and  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> "For now this is enough" he said

 

"Hyun"

The melody of your voice played over and over again inside his head. Throughout dinner his mind occupied by the way you said his real name. The name he never thought he would love to hear.

He would steal glances of you while you sat and chat with director Hanuel and other female staff members, he finds it cute that you were trying to make as little contact with him as possible after what the director said in your now shared hotel room. Too cute. It would be a lie to say that he doesn't get excited when he thinks about what the director said. In fact, every glimpse of your smile sends a shiver down his spine, he wanted to get excited to spend the night with you but he can't get too ahead of himself. He knew that it would be too fast for you, for him.

He stared at you to calm his heart, you were already near, you were already by his sight, and you’ll be sleeping together tonight.

God!

How could the world let a woman like you, so precious and pure, walk into a wolf's den? He needed to be careful around you and you needed to be extra careful not to wake up the beast within him.

When the director caught him, she wrapped her arms you causing you to squirm and whine her name.

Oh, how he hope it was his name you were saying.

The director continued to tease you, enough to make you finish your dinner and stand up to leave.   
His eyes follow you as you stand up to leave the dining hall, he did not want to miss a thing and you must have sensed it. Humans, after all, have an incredible sense of someone staring at them.

For a moment time was frozen as his eyes met with yours but you quickly yield. You quickly looked the other way. He felt a bit lonely not to be staring at your eyes but at the same time, it made him feel proud of himself. He knew from the faint pink shade of your chick what exactly you were hiding from. It was a proud moment for him.

He knew that you were thinking of him too.

A few minutes after you walked out of the room Zen also took his leave. He wanted to get some fresh air before making his way into the battlefield, your room.

The unused back parking lot of the hotel seems like a good idea. It overlooks the small town much like his beloved place up in the mountains and the wind should feel good.

He stands there holding on the railings, reflecting on today's event.

The character he was playing.  
The story.  
His mistakes.  
The outtakes.  
The outtakes that were far too many. The mistakes  
he made after another.

If Zen was hard on anything or anyone, it would be he himself. This job that he got without knowing how is the job where he needed to prove himself.

Unconsciously his hand reaches towards the cigarettes in his pockets. He hasn't smoked a single stick since he left the hospital and he didn't want to but the frustration of all the mistakes he made earlier is getting to him. His bad habit of going back to the bad habit he has is winning.

He needed to release some of his stress.  
He needed to smoke.

 ** _"Zen"_**  the sound of your voice startled him.  ** _"I didn't know you were here, what are you--"_** you trailed off as you saw the cigarettes in his hand. Instinctively you snatch the cigarettes from him.  ** _"Zen? What is this? Were you smoking again?"_**

Your questions send him into a panic. He wanted to explain yet no words left his mouth.

 ** _"Zen? You promise me! Plus you haven't had a cigarette in over a year..."_** You stopped as you realize that he wouldn't know about that. The Zen in front of you is the same Zen you met on your first days in the RFA, the bad boy of the group.

 ** _"Sara.."_**  He was finally able to speak, he too realizes that it was a different Zen you were talking about.

 ** _"A kiss for a cigarette, that was our deal before, I know that it couldn't be like that anymore but I'm still willing to help you quit smoking just tell me what you want"_** Sincerity was overflowing fromyour eyes.

The young actor remained quiet. He knew that he could never find a woman like you again. You were kind. He remembered what he thought of you.  _"Someone who will walk blindly in darkness to lend a hand"._ You were more than determined to help him but he needed to do his part too.

Silence.

Maybe it was a bit cocky of you to state the promise he made with you? Is it uncomfortable?  
Maybe it is.

You were about to walk away to throw the cigarettes when Zen pulled you into an embrace.

 ** _"Thank you."_** He nuzzles closer to you. Taking in your scent. He was happy, so happy to find someone to actually care about him, to see him as him, to go past his looks.

**_"Z--Zen?"_ **

**_"Hyun. Call me Hyun when it's just the two of us"_** He said as he slowly lets you go. He smiles as he sees your flustered face. Beautiful.

Too beautiful.

Zen leans in once more and   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**_"For now this is enough"_**  he said as he kissed your cheek.

#tobecontinued


	19. Chapter 15: Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But God must have been testing his patience.
> 
> He tried to wiggle his arms in hope that you and he can be separated but it only made you cling onto him. Your hand is now on Zen's chest and he swears if you were awake right now you would probably feel it pounding like crazy.
> 
> He stayed still for a moment but he knew he needed to get away from you. His member has long been awake since it was morning and the sight of you only made it more active.
> 
> He needed to “relieve” himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!

**Chapter 15: Sunset**

"Ugly".

"I've seen it before".

"That's too much for too little talent".

"It does not fit our collection".

It was the same every time. Every bit of rejection weighing you down and soon even holding the brush and standing in front of a canvas felt heavy. Suffocating, that is what it feels like. Painting became a chore that you never wanted to face and not long after that you put down your brush and put a white cloth over the canvas.

It was over.

It was still the middle of the night when you woke up. Sitting up and breathing heavily. Who wouldn't after such a horrible dream, right? 

You look to the side in search for peace but all you got was a puffy pillow. He was sleeping soundly on the left side of the bed just beyond the makeshift barriers he must have created when you fell asleep.

Zen was a real gentleman, he wouldn't allow the beast to have access to you one way or another, plus he has always been the type to be caught up in the role of "a knight in shining armor". Too noble, too pure.

But you weren't as pure as he thinks you are.

A smile carved into your face as you quickly make your way to the other side of the border pushing the extra pillow to your side of the bed and you squeezing into Zen's loving arm. 

This is what he gets for stealing a kiss from you

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His alarm sets off just like usual, closed eyes he searches for his phone on the bedside table and turns the buzzing sound off. 

Jogging. He needed to go jogging, he mentally noted.  He stretches his arm trying to wake his sleeping muscles and make it jump to action.

Or at least he tried.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and was met by your features. You were sleeping soundly, resting on one of his arms. His eyes widen at the realization.

**_"How?"_** He whispered to himself as he scanned the room to look for the makeshift barrier he made to protect you from him and saw it on your side of the bed.

He sighed, defeated. Did the beast in him instinctively try do devour a beautiful maiden?

Once again Zen looks at you. Your beautiful face resting peacefully, the warmth of your body, and...

He then notices that there was a slight view of the top of your breast. He swallowed hard as looked away. He didn't want you to think that he was some kind of pervert.

But God must have been testing his patience.

He tried to wiggle his arms in hope that you and he can be separated but it only made you cling onto him. Your hand is now on Zen's chest and he swears if you were awake right now you would probably feel it pounding like crazy.

He stayed still for a moment but he knew he needed to get away from you. His member has long been awake since it was morning and the sight of you only made it more active.

He needed to “relieve” himself.

He tried to move again. Trying to keep it together as your skin made contact with his.

**_"Hyun?_**  Your voice sends chills down his spine as his request for you to call him by his name backfired. Do you really have to say his name so early in the morning?

**_"Hey, didn't mean to wake you..._**  
**_but I  kinda.. uhmm needed to go use the bathroom"_**

**_Oh, I'm sorry.."_**  You said realizing that you were resting on his arm. You rolled to the side and Zen made a very quick getaway run from you. He must have a need to relieve himself really badly.

You were asleep once again when Zen got back from "relieving" himself. He walked towards you and kiss the top of your head, placing the blanket over you before going out for his morning routine.

It was already during breakfast when you saw each other again. Zen was trying to avoid you and your gaze feeling ashamed of what he did earlier but when you called him he knew he didn't have a choice.

After eating breakfast you, Zen and Hanuel went out to see the ruined painting.

**_"H...how?"_** You had the same reaction as they both did when they saw the painting. It was an absolute mess. Half of the painting consumed by the fire, it was in ashes. Even the signature of the artist could not be recognized.

You kneel down to examine the painting up close. " ** _It's beautiful_** " though you knew that there was no saving it. You still wanted to take inspiration from it, to study the strokes and the shadowing of the picture and to honor the original creator.

**_"It was painted near here, about a 20 minutes hike to a hill but you don't have t go there I have a picture of the painting in my phone"_** Hanuel handed you her phone to show you a picture of a painting but you refuse to see it. You wanted to be more than a copy cat.

" ** _I will go to the hill,"_** You said.

**_"But the painting was a sunset, it would be dangerous for you.."_** The young actor argued and he was right, it is dangerous to be up in the hills but you needed to do it. If your skill would not go on par with the original artist then at the very least you wanted to make sure that you painted with the same perspective that he has. It would be the best way to appreciate what he has done.

**_"I know" you_** replied and Zen knew by the tone of your voice that you already made up your mind, there is no arguing in this matter.

 

#tobe continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! sorry for updating so slow lol  
> I am a bit busy right now so yeah...  
> hope all of you are safe. The world is a bit crazy right now but we won't let hate win :)  
> Have a great day!


	20. Chapter 16: Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll stay here until I finish the painting. I will be back as soon as I can.." As soon as Zen heard it he started protesting. He knew that you weren't prepared to stay outdoors for tonight, you didn't bring food. He started making a fuss about your safety and for you to be back in his loving arms. But you wouldn't yield. You couldn't yield.
> 
> "Sara! Listen to yourself, that's madness! I'm coming to get you there and that's final!"
> 
> "Says the guy who ran away from his home to pursue his dreams"

Chapter 16: Sunrise

At first, going up the hill in the middle of nowhere just before sunset seems like a good idea. You were taking in by the momentum of wanting to paint after being inspired by whatever remains of the destroyed painting.

Now as you go up a hill with a guide who is going to take you there and show you the ropes, which was a condition you won after a long debate with Zen and Hanuel a, you start to realize that you'll probably be alone in a dark, unfamiliar place. The thought alone makes the hair in body stands up.

_A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do._ You needed to do this if you ever want to become someone worthy standing next to Zen side; to be on equal footing with him.

It was only supposedly a 20-minute hike but it took you much longer than that since you were still carrying your painting tools and it was bit heavy to carry a canvas and other paint materials. The sun was almost setting by the time you reach the top. The guide bids you goodbye as the sun was starting to set and reminded you not to make a lot of noise at night as the Guardian of the place will not be pleased. A weird sentiment considering that you will be going down soon after taking a good look at the scenery and painting it quickly so you can redo things in the hotel, the very reason why you're going to use watercolor today.

After the guide left, you took a moment to take in the view around you. It was beautiful, breathtaking, even. It has the perfect view of the rice fields and the little town. It was quite and the only thing you can hear is nature itself. It was a perfect setting of place for the sun.

If there was a sunset.

You waited and waited but it never arrived, never have and never will as this hill is not situated on the west but on the east. A big contradiction to the big "the sun rises in the east and sets in the west".

You hated yourself for not knowing. You should have, right? You should have kept a keen eye on the destroyed painting, it would have given you clues base on the shadowing alone but you didn't. You were too quick to jump into action, too eager to please. You didn't want them to be disappointed.

You didn't want him to be disappointed.

You reached down to for your phone and dialed Zen's number.

**_"Hey Sara, are you about to go down? It's already dark and it will be dangerous for you, so I will be going to get you just wait for me, okay?"_** Zen started.

**_"Zen. "_** His name was the only thing you can say, you knew that he would not approve of your plan but you didn't want to go back empty handed. You couldn't live with that.

**_"Hmmm?"_** He murmurs, he was busy trying to get ready to pick you up

**_"There was no sunset. "_ **

**_"What? "_** His voice clearly giving away his confusion " ** _What do you mean?"_**

**_"I'll stay here until I finish the painting. I will be back as soon as I can.."_** As soon as Zen heard it he started protesting. He knew that you weren't prepared to stay outdoors for tonight, you didn't bring food. He started making a fuss about your safety and for you to be back in his loving arms. But you wouldn't yield. You couldn't yield.

**_"Sara! Listen to yourself, that's madness! I'm coming to get you there and that's final!"_ **

_**"Says the guy who ran away from his home to pursue his dreams"** _ And with that Zen was defeated. He realizes just how much the two of you are alike. Dreamers. Chasing after the clouds, the stars, running, tripping all over the place.

The phone call ended.

_"This will be a long night" ..._ You both thought.

 

#tobecontinued

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus!  
> 2 updates for today? :D


	21. Chapter 17: Go home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in a long time, you felt happy painting. Just like the way you did before. There is hope for you, and the sunrise you just painted will represent it all. It will be the one to narrate your story of hope.

The warmth from the sun, the light air breeze, the smell of the grass around you, all these factors contributing to your peaceful slumber out in the open as you wait for the canvas to dry. You were dead tired, exhausted from waiting and painting the sunrise.

It was worth it.

For the first time in a long time, you felt happy painting. Just like the way you did before. There is hope for you, and the sunrise you just painted will represent it all. It will be the one to narrate your story of hope.

Suddenly there was a change in your environment. The steady breeze now was gone, so is the warmth coming from the sun.  Is it going to rain? No. The breeze would have been strong if it was.

" _The canvas"_ You remembered.

Slowly, your eyes start to open. You were hoping to check on the canvas, hoping that it didn't get ruined but instead what you weren’t the beautiful scenery you picture yourself waking up to.

Nope.

You woke up in a room, sleeping comfortably in a bed.

You were back in your hotel room.

You wanted to sit up but your body has a mind of its own. Panicked starts to take over you. What had happened? Every question quickly popping in your mind. Was it all a dream? Did you finish the painting? How did you get back here?

 ** _"Oh!"_** A voice from the sidelines said. You turned your head to see your best friend sitting in a chair beside you.

 ** _"Good morning"_** She greeted obviously teasing you. Your eyebrows crunch together looking for answers.

 ** _"Zen carried you down the hill to here,"_** Hanuel revealed marveled by how surprised you looked.  ** _"He went there in the middle of a shoot, dropped and stopped everything...”_**

**_"What!?!"_ **

Hanuel nodded; Zen had been on the edge when he woke up and you were still nowhere to be found and when noon strikes, he could no longer hold it in, he excused himself in the middle of filming and run up the hill where he found you, lying on the ground underneath a tree. At first, he thought that you had collapse probably from exhaustion and dehydration. Thankfully you weren't. You were just asleep.

 ** _"Are you sure you're okay?"_** The young director inquired as she places a hand over your head checking for your temperature.

**_"I'm good, Hanuel. Thank you for staying by my side"_ **

**_"It was your boyfriend's request, he should be coming back anytime now"_**  and just like he was on cue, Zen entered the room.

You and Hanuel smiled and giggled a little at each other, fascinated by how great Zen's timing is.

 ** _"You're awake!"_** Zen run right to your side his voice sounded more enthusiastic than he meant it to be, on the other hand, Hanuel kissed you on the cheek then bid you two goodbyes.

Alone with him, your heart race at the thought of what you did the night before. Violating his code and pushing beyond the boundaries of his pillow wall.

 ** _"You okay?"_** He asked sitting right by the edge of your bedside. He took out a water bottle from the plastic bag he was holding.  ** _"Here, drink this"_**

 ** _"Thank you"_** you stutter to say. He smiled as a reply for you.

He stood up and sat on the chair were Hanuel was sitting moments ago. You wanted to engage a conversation with him but he took a book and started reading as if he was forcing you to rest. You were taken aback by Zen's action but pay no mind to it as you were still exhausted and just slip back to sleep.

 ** _"Everything should be fine when morning comes,"_** You thought as you doze off.

However, when you woke up Zen was nowhere to be found, his side of the bed has gone cold. You felt a bit disappointed but understood that he must have gone rehearsing on his own or maybe even running.

You brush off this uneasy feeling aside and continued the day hoping it would get better.

It didn't.

By the time the shooting has begun you were sure that Zen has been avoiding you.

At first during breakfast when you greeted him, he did greet you back but he immediately turned his back against you to go to talk to some of his co-actors then every time you would be passing by each other he would go another way and just before the filming started, he ignored you when you tried to ask him directly what's wrong, just as you were about to say something he run towards the set.

By lunch, you were sitting quietly by Hanuel side while Zen sat with some of his female co-stars. You felt left out and different.

After lunch, just before filming would start again you excuse yourself to rest back in your room. And what you saw completely broke you.

He was smiling.

Was he that happy not to see you around, anymore?

Tears fell down your eyes the moment you entered the hotel room you shared with Zen.

Was it only you that thought this were getting better? Maybe you got things wrong? But where? What did you do? Questions after questions pop in your mind. It was a battle to compose yourself but when you finally did, you grab your staff and starts heading towards the direction you should be.

Home.

After all, you weren't meant to be here in the first place.

 

#tobecontinued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!   
> I'll be posting several chapters today so stay tuned :)  
> and I'm really sorry for not updating for about a month.  
> Life sometimes gets in the way.
> 
> Anyway thank you for your support and keep reading! <3 -xy


	22. Chapter 18: Think it over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Zen" You started. A swirl of things has gone through your mind all day and out of all those things, one thing stood out. The two of you should have known that this is where it was heading. It was probably for the best. Probably. "I think we should break up..."

The shooting ended at last, after what feels like an eternity. Zen, who was beyond exhausted made his way to your shared room where he expects to see you sleeping soundly, getting the rest you needed.

He's been distance of you all day and it was a torture for him but he needed to do it, he felt quite terrible about having to rely on you all the time, he felt worst when he saw just how exhausted you are sleeping underneath the tree, so tired that you didn't even flinch or even open your eyes when he carried you back. That was dangerous. "You should take care of yourself more and worry less about him," he thought. So when you excused yourself earlier to rest he felt quite happy, relieved to finally see you care about your own well-being.

To his surprise, you weren't in bed when he arrived. His first thought was that maybe you had gone into the bathroom; he called out your name hoping to hear your sweet voice. He waited in vain.

You were nowhere in sight.

Panic began to sink in but he was still rational. Maybe you just went out for a walk or something. He calmly walks over the bed and saw a note on the bedside table.

The note read as:  
_"Hi Zen,_

_I'm sorry I left without saying a word but I really need to go back home, my parents are waiting for me._

_Good luck on the shooting. Don't be too hard on yourself_

                                                                                                                                                _Sara"_

Zen ran as fast as he could to the parking lot hoping to catch you, hoping that you just hopped on Seven's car and was only about to start the engine but he was 3 hours late. You were already at home by the time Zen read the letter you left him. He reaches for his phone hoping that to get some answer from you but you didn't answer him. He texted you frantically, but even those messages were ignored.

Cleaning the whole house was your agenda. You needed to distract yourself.

It was already 10 pm by the time you finish cleaning the house. Your stomach growled from the lack of food, after all, it's way past dinner time.

The convenient store seems like a good place to find to food since your already too exhausted to cook on your own. "Take out once in a while should not be bad" You mentally noted.

With a little fresh air and a bag of food, you’re definitely glad that your day ended way better than it had started.

 **"Zen!?"**  You exclaimed as you saw the young actor standing in front of the porch of your house. The young actor upon hearing your voice turned around. His face lights up when he lays his eyes on you. Finally, he was able to catch up to you.

 **"Sara..."**  he smiled, relieved to see you.  **"God! I wouldn't know where to look if you weren't here"**

 **"What are you doing here, Zen?"**  you stuttered to ask.

Zen almost jump to you, pulling you into a hug as he explains that he was there hoping to find you. He was worried sick when you left him leaving only a small note and nothing else.

 **"We should take this inside Zen, We shouldn't disturb the neighbors"**  You break away from his embrace and lead him inside.

The moment you stepped inside Zen rushes in again to embrace you. "You had me so worried" He gently caresses your cheeks and makes you look into his gaze.  **"Did I do something wrong? Why did you just leave?"** He asked so innocently, unaware of the pain he has caused you.

God! Sometimes it can be very frustrating to love Zen. Where you just over reacting to his actions earlier? That can't be, right? You freaking tried talking to him and you were close enough, loud enough for him to hear. So why was he acting as if he was the victim? Does he really like playing that role?

Once again you break from his grasp.  **"Sara?"**  The young actor was confused as to why you were being so distant. 

 **"Zen"**  You started. A swirl of things has gone through your mind all day and out of all those things, one thing stood out. The two of you should have known that this is where it was heading. It was probably for the best. Probably. ** _"I think we should break up, formally"_**

 ** _"What?"_** The actor was clearly surprised. Sure, the two of you don't even know what to call yourselves right now but why now? Why now of all time? Why when he was just starting to... Wait what was he starting to realize? Is it just him that felt that way? That maybe just maybe the two of you could start over again? Could it be that he was misled by your kindness?

 ** _"I'm saying we should break up"_**  You repeated standing firm on your decision. This was for the best. This is the best thing you could leave him. Fate was never on your side anyway. 

 ** _"Sara"_** Zen reached to hold your hand. To get you to stay in his arms but you brush it away. " ** _Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you again? If I did just tell me"_**  His voice cracking. This was beyond painful for him.  ** _"If I did something please tell me I can make it work for you, for us..."_**  He trailed off.  Us? The word "us" rang over and over again in Zen's head. 

 ** _"Us?"_** You asked.  ** _"Zen, Why are you here? Why did you follow me here?"_**

 ** _"I.."_** He scrambled to find the right words. There were so many reasons, first he wanted to know if he did something wrong then he just wanted to be sure that you're safe then he just wanted to see you... God damn it! Why! Why did he want to see you?

**_"What am I to you, Zen?"_ **

Tears have now fallen from your eyes and Zen as gentle as he will ever be put his hands in your face to brush them off.  ** _"Hey, it is not your fault"_** He whispered  ** _"I was at fault, I ruined our life, your life"_**

 ** _"That's not what I'm asking Zen. That's not what I want to know"_** You manage to say as you sob. You removed Zen's hand from your face as you turn you back against him.

**_"I'll go prepare your room"_ **

**_"Sara.."_ **

**_"I meant what I just said Zen. Please, think it over"_ **


	23. Chapter 19: Can I be him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I be him again" he remembers Zen saying those words to you. By the way, you reacted he knew that you didn't understand what the young actor means but he did. God. How he wishes he didn't. He knew that Zen was asking to have a chance another with you, right in front of him. He was confessing his love for you in front of him and now he is watching you take care of the guy you love.

It has been two days since you said you wanted to break up, two whole days since he last saw or heard from you.

You wanted space.

He wanted...

He doesn't know exactly what he wants. He was a child that has longed for so many things all his life, he wanted to act, wanted to be accepted for who he is, wanted people to see past his looks, he wanted to get his parents approval, he wanted to reconcile with his brother, he wanted so many things, so much more than he can ever list down.

Wanted?

"What else does he want? How greedy can he be?" He thought as he chugged down another can of beer that's from a pack too many to count.

It has been two days after all since he left your house. He left as soon as the morning breaks, without a word, without saying goodbye. He couldn't.

Maybe you were right. Maybe this space between the two of you is what you both need.

"Fuck! No!" He curses under his breath. That is the last thing he needs right now, not from you.

You have no idea how much he wanted to see you, to hear your voice, to stare at your beautiful eyes, to touch your soft hands, to feel your warmth, to...

Then it hit him or maybe it was the alcohol acting up.

Out of all the things he wanted in his life besides acting, he never felt such a strong urge to be with anyone, never. He even thought of living his life all alone for his fans.

Not until you showed him how nice it is to be cared for by someone. Not until your eyes make him see the world differently. Not until your laugh and voice calmed down the storm in him.

It was not until you came.

He never really realizes how lonely it was to be living on his own until he wakes up to right beside you. Never, not even once with all the girls he date, and he dated quite a few.

Now he knew, he knew he wanted you.

Yes, want. Because that is what love is to him. Wanting not needing. He has always been a firm believer that love should be about desiring to be with a person not needing. He wanted to be the reason you smile. He wanted you to wake up beside him. He wanted to walk side by side with you. He wanted to see the sunrise with you and so much more, so much more. He wanted you to miss him as much as he misses you.

Damn it!

He misses you so much.   
He wanted to see you.

You were supposed to go back to today; he can see you today, right?

Scrambling to get on his feet, he grabs a coat and heads out. He knew you were going to Seven's house to return the car. All he has to do is wait.

\------------------------------------------  
Seven can sense that something was wrong from the moment you walked in. You were quiet, you weren't as bright and cheerful as he thought you'd be after a trip but he doesn't say a word, instead, he places a cup of coffee on the table in front of you. You took a deep breath inhaling the scent of the coffee before taking a sip. He was never a coffee guy but for you, he could be.

**_"Is something wrong?"_**  He finally manages to ask but you just shake your head. Something was up, you couldn't tell him though.

**_"Okay, you know I'm here if you needed someone to talked to"_ **

**_"Thanks, Seven"_ **

You stayed in Seven's house for a few more minutes just to finish the coffee he made you before saying goodbye.

**_"I should go; thanks again for letting me borrow your car and the coffee"_ **

**_"Don't mention it, I can drive you home?"_**  He offered but was quickly denied. You didn't want to burden him any further so instead of a drive he had walked with you until his gate. He wanted to walk you home but he can never leave without his car it would be too dangerous.   
\--------------------------------------------  
It was a blur on how Zen got in front of Seven's house but he did and that is what's important. All he has to do is hide in the bushes and wait for you.

A few minutes have passed and he saw you with Seven sending you out the gate. He wanted to wait for Seven to leave but his legs say otherwise, it started moving on its own towards you.

**_"Zen??"_**  Seven was confused when he saw the young actor swinging side to side walking towards his house.

**_"Sar-Aa! I-- hic... need to talk to you"_**  The young actor continued his march towards you. ** _"I...Can I.."_**  he was struggling with words. His head was starting to ache, the beers he drank was taking its toll.

**_"Zen!?"_** You catch him just in time when he fell down; you can smell alcohol on his breath.  ** _"Zen? Are you alright?"_**  But Zen didn't answer your question instead he pulled you into a hug and mumble something.

**_"Can I be him again?"_**  You can barely understand what Zen said but he continues to repeat it over and over. Between the repeated words he wishes to be the man you love once again, he wishes could again own your gaze. He was asking for the permission to hold your heart one more time.

In the end, Seven ended up giving you and Zen a ride back to the young actor's apartment. You opened the door with a spare key he gave you when you were both living together after the almost kidnapping incident. Seven then carries Zen straight to the bedroom while you get a towel.

You walked in Zen's room with a towel and a basin of cold water. He was out cold.

**_"I've never seen him like this,"_**  you said, as you sat on the side of the bed and rub the cloth on Zen's face. The pain in your voice was evident; you were guilty that it was you who cause Zen to be like this.

**_"I'm sure he will be fine"_** Seven replied.

He can't get his mind off at the scene of his front gate. "Can I be him again" he remembers Zen saying those words to you. By the way, you reacted he knew that you didn't understand what the young actor means but he did. God. How he wishes he didn't. He knew that Zen was asking to have a chance another with you, right in front of him. He was confessing his love for you in front of him and now he is watching you take care of the guy you love.

Ironic, isn't it?

Zen was asking for to be the man that you love again when in reality you never stop loving Zen. He was the one supposed to be asking the question "Can I be him?"

He quietly slips out of the bedroom. There were a lot of empty cans of beer in Zen's living room.  ** _"Damn, lucky guy!"_** He mentally curses. He never stood a chance against him.

He was about to leave when you caught him ** _"Seven, are you leaving?"_** He nodded and lied about having work to finish.

At some point it, the way he left was poetic he needed to leave so that he could save himself and he finally accepted that he needed to leave you in Zen's care.

#tobecontinued  



	24. Chapter 20: Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's been through a lot. He needed all the break he can get.
> 
> But you needed one too. Too occupied and too tired, you didn't realize that a plate was hanging dangerously from the counter top.
> 
> The noise of it breaking cause Zen to spring from his seat and back in the kitchen to check on you. He saw you on your knees trying to pick up the glass with your bare hands.
> 
> "Sara stop!" But you didn't yield. Far too tired, you just want to get the job done.
> 
> "I said stop!" He grabs your hand. Your eyes were droopy as you look at Zen. He realizes that it was past 1 in the morning and it was natural that you were exhausted.
> 
> The young actor drags you out of the kitchen and into the living room couch. You wanted to protest about leaving the job undone but you couldn't.
> 
> "Wait here" he commanded before going back into the kitchen to finish cleaning up.
> 
> When he returned you were already asleep on the sofa.
> 
> He carried you to his bedroom. Like you were still his bride.
> 
> Gently, he lets you down.
> 
> "Babe" you mutter half asleep. He can only hope and assumed that it was him you were referring to.

The clock reads 1:30 am and not a single soul in sight.

Typical.

What did he expect? He was a bachelor with no one to care for him.

He lies awake in his bed daydreaming about how things were when he was yours and you were his.

What was it like to be by your side?

Did he take care of you when you were sick? Did you take care of him when he was sick? The last thought made him chuckled a bit, he never got sick. Injured but never sick.

His head started hurting again, a clear sign that the beers he drank are taking its toll. He closes his eyes once more hoping to relieve the pain his feeling.

It was quiet.

The sound of the door swinging open opened his eyes.

 ** _"Hey"_** You greeted followed by a question he was too fascinated to listen too. The beer really is taking control of his imagination taking over, now he sees you in his room.

 ** _"Zen?"_** you called out once more, sitting on his bedside. His eyes locked into the imaginary figure that is in front of him.

Pathetic, isn't? A grown man with a wild imagination. God. Just how low can he get?

You raise an eyebrow at Zen who has been staring at you and not saying anything. You place your right-hand reaches on his forehead to see if he has a fever but his reaction was something you never expected.

His eyes grew as if he was just realizing something, his cheeks turned bright red.

 ** _"You're really here?"_** He stuttered to say.

You nod at his weird question.  ** _"Are you okay Zen"_**  
You asked one more time.

 ** _"I never thought you'd stay... why?"_** You weren't his imagination. You stayed behind. It was past 1 in the morning and you were still awake. Why? Why, after all the things he did to you? Why were you still by his side when you said you wanted to leave?

A whirlwind of emotion was more than enough to occupy's the actor's mind. He didn't even realize the tears running down his face until your hands move to remove it.

He has been lonely for so long, no one to take care of him if he gets sick. Maybe that's the reason why his body became so strong because it needed to be.

 ** _"Zen? Is something hurting?"_** You asked confused on why he was crying but he didn't answer. He continues to stare at you, eyes filled with guilt and regret.  ** _"I think should call Jumin so we can bring you to the hospital.."_**

You stand up to retrieve your phone from the living room but was stopped by a hand firmly grabbing yours.

**_"Zen?.."_ **

" ** _Don't leave me..."_** he begged. " ** _Please"_**

You couldn't understand Zen's outburst but you followed his wish. You sat back by his side quietly contemplating while he tries to compose his self.

It was quiet.

A little too quiet.

 ** _"Are you hungry? I cooked some food earlier but you were fast asleep"_**  he nods in response. His eyes shine at your question, he was happy that you broke the awkward silence.

You helped him up and into the kitchen, made him sit as you reheat the food and watched as he finishes the dish you made.

 ** _"This is amazing"_** he complimented for like the 100th time. He wasn't used to having someone be at his side let alone cook for him.

But you did.                   

Zen sat on the couch as you wash the dishes. You have a clear view of him as he tries to calm down.

He's been through a lot. He needed all the break he can get.

But you needed one too. Too occupied and too tired, you didn't realize that a plate was hanging dangerously from the counter top.

The noise of it breaking cause Zen to spring from his seat and back in the kitchen to check on you. He saw you on your knees trying to pick up the glass with your bare hands.

 ** _"Sara stop!"_**  But you didn't yield. Far too tired, you just want to get the job done.

 ** _"I said stop!"_** He grabs your hand. Your eyes were droopy as you look at Zen. He realizes that it was past 1 in the morning and it was natural that you were exhausted.

The young actor drags you out of the kitchen and into the living room couch. You wanted to protest about leaving the job undone but you couldn't.

 ** _"Wait here"_** he commanded before going back into the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

When he returned you were already asleep on the sofa.

He carried you to his bedroom. Like you were still his bride.

Gently, he lets you down.

 ** _"Babe"_** you mutter half asleep. He can only hope and assumed that it was him you were referring to.

" ** _Yes?"_** He leans in to hear you clearly.

And before flopping back to sleep you lean in as well to catch his lips.

**_"Good night"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for today <3
> 
> Thanks everyone!  
> If you want to read faster updates please go to wattpad and look for "Mystic Messenger: Last night with you (ZenXMc fanfiction)"
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> Have a great day!


	25. Chapter 21: Seize the opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown sees just happy you are with the fake man that promise his love for you but forgot you the second things go bad, and those flowers that will surely wither but he can provide you genuine happiness. Just wait and see, princess.
> 
> He will soon be back to get the job done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update yey! <3   
> Hope you enjoy it!!! :D

 

A pen on your hand as you write down the director's the plan for Zen's new role in an upcoming series "the emperor's game". 

It was another Monday, another work day for everyone.

RFA is a busy as ever; Jumin and Jaehee have a big meeting with a potential client from Europe, Yoosung has exams coming, Seven hasn't logged in much in the messenger, and Zen is attentive as ever to what the director is saying. 

And maybe it was just your imagination but ever since the drunk incident he's been a bit flustered every time your eyes met.  _Maybe something happened after you fell asleep?_  You brush the thought off, what could possibly happen, right?

The meeting went on for another hour before the director called it the day. You left the meeting room immediately to go to the comfort room to freshen up while Zen stayed behind to chat with his co-stars.

As you enter the stall to do your business you heard footsteps and giggling.

**_"God! Zen is such a charmer, do you think I have a chance with him?"_**  The voice asked. The voice sounded like the female lead star.

**_"You know that he has a girlfriend, the manager with him earlier"_** another voice reprimanded.

**_"I know..."_** the woman answered ** _"but there is a rumor that they've already broken up, apparently it was Manager Park that caused the accident_** "

A painful sting right in your heart but you were used to this. Zen was a rising star, a charmer of all ladies while you were a plain girl that has made a fairy tale out of real life. Something too good to be true.

The two women continue to talk about Zen and capturing his heart while you remained still inside the cubicle. It took a while but you're finally able to leave the comfort room after confirming that the two women left.

**_"Hey, that took you a while"_**  Zen greeted. He's been waiting for you outside all this time.  ** _"Jaehee's looking for you"_**

**_"Jaehee?"_**  You answered as you checked your phone.

20 missed calls from Jaehee and several more messages from the affiliates of C&R.

**_"Maybe she needs something from me"_ **

Zen nods as you were about to return Jaehee's call.

**_"Hey Jaehee, I'm.."_** You were about to apologize for missing her calls when the young assistant abruptly interrupted you.

**_"Thank God, you called Sara. I will get right to the point. Please have dinner with Mr. Han later"_ **

**_"What?!"_ **

**_"I'm sorry, Sara, We are about to head into another meeting I will call you in an hour or two to explain everything just please keep your schedule from 6 pm to 7 pm open."_ **

**_"Jaehee wait!?"_ **

But the line was dead. 

**_"A dinner with Jumin?"_** You mumbled to yourself, still unable to process what Jaehee had said. A dinner with Jumin? Why on earth should you have a dinner with Jumin?

**_"Dinner with the jerk?"_** You jumped, you almost forgot that Zen was with you.  ** _"Are we having some meeting with the trust fund kid?"_**

You answered Zen by telling him what transpired between the conversation you had with Jaehee, and he was just as confused on why would Jumin ask you out for dinner.

Confuse and a bit pissed to be exact.

An hour later, as if on cue,  Jaenee called again and explain in detail. Apparently, a client has requested to see you and refuses to go further in the negotiation with C&R unless you make an appearance. A threat Jumin took lightly, the client then canceled a meeting today with C&R and stayed true to their words pissing the hell off Jumin.Jaehee also explains just how important the client is, as he is one of the top businessmen in Europe which means sealing the deal with him is a top priority.

You sighed. You did have plans for the night but Jumin has done a lot for you. He even shoulders the hospital for you and Zen. Without hesitation you said yes to Jaehee; Zen wasn't surprised at all when you told him, he knew you enough to know that you would not turn your back on a friend in need. He didn't like the idea though, especially when he thought of you spending a dinner alone with Jumin in case the client didn't show up.

A driver was sent over to your place, Jumin wanted to make sure you were comfortable. You were greeted by Jumin at the entrance of the fancy restaurant that was reserved alone for this meeting

A sight you never expected to see.  ** _"Hi Jumin"._** You greeted.

Jumin frowned at your greeting, he wished you could have your guard up especially when an unknown man has requested to see you but there was no need for you to worry. He already did necessary preparations to ensure your safety and just to be sure he even went out and assigned you your own female bodyguard so that there is someone to accompany you even during comfort room breaks.

He ushered you in and help you to your seat like a true gentleman would. Soon you were both greeted by an unfamiliar face.

**_"Good evening, I'm glad you can join us tonight Ms. Park, and of course Mr. Han"_** You both stood up and shakes hands with the client.

Jumin then introduces you to Mr. John Willows, t _he very important client of C &R. _The two then decided to get down to business right away and by the main course, you can tell that things were going smoothly.

But why did he even request you to come?

Seeing your expression Mr. Willows knew exactly what you were thinking.  ** _"I'll meet you tomorrow to sign the contract,"_** he said, Jumin was caught surprise by the decision his client made but he shook his hand and thanked him.  ** _"And Ms.Park you must be wondering why asked you to come"_**

You nodded.

He smiled at your honesty; truly you are the daughter of your father.

Mr. Willows then explain that he was a close friend of your father back when he was in college and has a chance to stay in Korea for a year. The two remained friends and as a token of their friendship, your father painted him a sunset view of a place they often visit with other fellow students. Though he was not able to take the painting back home with him because his trip was cut short; the painting has been in the possession of another friend of him until.

**_"The sunset painting, unfortunately, got burned during a filming incident, I was beyond furious when I heard but the painting was replaced by another, a woman named Sara Park, this time it was you who painted my dear sunset"_ **

The revelation leaves you in awe. Speechless at what you just heard. The painting was so badly damaged that it was impossible to tell who the artist is and by some weird coincidence, it was your father's painting.

You wanted to break down at this point, you weren't sad, nope! You were happy, to be able to follow in your father's footsteps is a dream come true.

Once you've calmed down Mr. Willows proceeded with the things he wanted to say.  ** _"Just before your father died he got a scholarship in England to study Art... I wasn't as powerful back then but I am now, and I am offering you the same thing. Your father, wherever he may be, will surely support the idea..."_**

A scholarship to study Art? Your father's scholarship?

Again, speechless. This time it was because things were moving too fast. Jumin notices it too, he knew you were overwhelmed so he stepped in and asks if Mr. Willows could give you time. He was understanding and accepted Jumin's proposal before thanking both of you and leaving.

You remained sitting in your seat as Jumins see Mr. Willows out.

**_"Well that was unexpected,"_**  he said to bring you back down to reality.  ** _"Think about it, Sara, it is actually a very good opportunity for you, 1 month is almost up and Zen isn't even showing any sign of remembering you, of course, what the two of you will do will be up to you but if I was in your shoes I would consider taking the offer"_**

You looked at Jumin in the eye. There was no amount of hesitation in his eyes, brutally honest as ever.

**_"I will think about it, thank you Jumin"_**  You smiled this time he reciprocated it with his smile. He escorted you out and almost into a waiting car ready to take you home.

Almost.

But Zen was there, standing outside the restaurant waiting for you to finish.

**_"Z--en?"_ **

A million dollar smile formed on his face when he heard you call his name, he brings out the flower has been hiding to surprise you.

Your mouth hung in the air at Zen's surprise.  ** _"What's this Zen?"_** You asked and he simply took your hand as a reply hoping that this time he wouldn't miss the chance of being with you.

==============================================

Unknown sees just happy you are with the fake man that promise his love for you but forgot you the second things go bad, and those flowers that will surely wither but he can provide you genuine happiness. Just wait and see, princess.

He will soon be back to get the job done.  
#tobecontinued  



	26. Chapter 22: Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had such a wonderful night, I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Sleep well, my princess...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEY! Hi, guys! good evening! 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter :) feel free to comment down below for quires <3 thanks!
> 
> Have a great day!

Yoosung★: OMG! OMG OMG! Zen Brought Sara flowers?

Jumin Han: I believe I just said that?

Yoosung★: YES!! 

Jaehee Kang: I guess Mr.Han's plan did work out.

Jumin Han: Of course 

Jumin Han: Did you doubt my plan assistant Kang? 

Jaehee Kang: No comment.

Yoosung★: but Sara really is awesome, isn't she?

Jumin Han: What do you mean?

Yoosung★: Well she made Zen fall in love with her again.  **In less than a month?!**

Yoosung★: and here I am still lonely with LOLOL 

Jaehee Kang: I would like to believe that Zen's heart never truly forget who she is.

Yoosung★: OHHHHHHHHHHHH! just like in the movies!? 

Jumin Han: or Zen is just a simple minded person.

Yoosung★: lol, ahh

Yoosung★: their love story is really like a movie

Jaehee Kang: Yes 

Yoosung★: I can't wait to attend their wedding 

Jaehee Kang: Yoosung, he just gave her flowers...

Jaehee Kang: by the way, where are they?

Jumin Han: They went to the catch a late movie. I believe they should be returning by now

\------------------------------------------------  

Everyone is getting impatient. The promise of paradise was not an easy task and most of their members have left after they failed to take off and it didn't help that there was a vermin in the group. 

V, that guy, he just needed to be the rat to his life, to his Savior's life. It was his fault that everyone left, his very good with his words and persuaded everyone. It was his damn fault! It was his fault he failed to capture you, it was his fault! Everything is his fault! He took Saeyoung away from him, he took his brother and poisoned him, now his brother is no longer allowed in their paradise.  Though he may not be able to save his brother he will rescue you. He will rescue the rest of the RFA.

This time, since V has been captured, he's sure that there will be no one on the way.

Everything starts today.

Unknown carefully maneuver through your apartment.  _You have such a nice house_ he thought. Of course, it wasn't just nice it was freaking hard to find. Those damn brats really did a good job of hiding you but the Gods were so nice to him this year. Who would have thought that the hospital you were rush in has such a lousy system? 

Hacking was child's play. 

He has about an hour to ruin your apartment. He turned everything upside down, wreck everything he could get his hands on and cross out your face on all the picture you have with Zen in it, he needed you traumatize to freeze when you see your house but he also needed the RFA to think that this was a work of your boyfriend's fan. He needed to buy time.

When his job is done he makes his way to your balcony and waited. An hour or so later he saw you and Zen just outside the apartment complex. In your hand was the flower he gave, you gave the young actor a kiss on the cheek and muttered something thing which was probably an empty promise. Zen then waited for you to get inside the building before leaving. 

He went back inside your house and position himself to ambush you. He knew he needed to act fast.

The doorknob shifts and you entered your home expecting a nice and peaceful evening. Unknown says otherwise. He snuck up behind you the moment you got a few inches inside. He places a handkerchief with chloroform over your face causing you to pass out. 

The flowers Zen gave you now lies on the cold floor and his job was done.

  ------------------------------------------------    

I've had such a wonderful night, I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Sleep well, my princess... 

The young actor sent the text to his lover little did he know that this would probably the last time he will see you in this sinful world.

#tobecontinued.


	27. Chapter 23: Not another one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin was lost for words at Seven's revelation. It was too much to take in even for him.
> 
> "They succeed this time" Seven's mouth twisted, he didn't want to admit it but they you're in great danger right now.
> 
> "You know her location right? I will assemble armed guards in-" 
> 
> "No! We can't just rush thing the last time I gave someone mint's eye location was to V and he vanished!" Seven confessed. 
> 
> Jumin grabs Seven by his collar. He's been trying to find his best friend for more than a year, he exhausted his resources and now after all this time, he has a concrete lead. 
> 
> "Why didn't you tell me!" Jumin shouted. He was furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter! <3  
> I'm currently very busy so I can't update every week  
> Sorry about that :)  
> Have a great day

Chapter 23: Not another one

It was only 9 in the morning; Zen was merely skipping to get to the scheduled meeting with the directors and casts alike. He slept so well last night after your impromptu movie date, and has since been looking forward to meeting you at work.

He was indeed a lucky man to see you at work not a lot of people get to work with the person they like. He looking forward to going to work and just can't wait to see you. 

He was expecting to be greeted with your smile when he entered the studio but you were nowhere to be found.

"Did I arrive too early?" He mumbles to himself. Still a small smile formed on his face as he thought of you, oh the things you do to him.

Noon came and the meeting ended still there was no sign of you. His co-actors questioned him about your whereabouts he didn't want to lie but he has no choice and told them you're sick and in bed. He himself is getting anxious.

He tried calling you, texting you, but you didn't respond. He entered the messenger looking for you only to be greeted by Yoosung as he gets teased by 707

Yoosung ★ : oh hey Zen!

The young blonde greeted, Zen wasted no time asking the two if you've been in the messenger but to no luck.

707: Is something wrong, Zen?

He didn't have much choice and told them that you skipped out on the meeting, that he hasn't been able to get a hold of you. At this point, the young actor has beginning to lose his composure. Did he make you mad? Was it something he said?

707: I'll track her, mean while can you go and check on her, she might be sick or something?

 

Seven's suggestion snaps Zen's brain back to reality. Of course! He can check on you. Zen got on his feet quickly, hailing a cab to your apartment. He was hoping that you just overslept and didn't get sick or anything.

He remembered your apartment floor and house number. 8th floor and the 4th door to the right.  When he got in front of your house he knocks and knocks but to no avail. You didn't answer.

He scratches the back of his neck in frustration. Damn it. He must have done something, right? He was almost at his limit almost banging on the door when he accidentally turned the knob opening the door to your house.

_It's, unlocked?_  He asked himself. Slowly, Zen creeps into your house.

======================================

Just what were you thinking? Disappearing on them again, just how much will you make this young love stricken hacker work?

Seven after disappearing in the messenger got up and started tracking your phone. Not a difficult task considering he secretly place a tracker on your phone, on everyone phone in fact. It was a security measure he made after V's disappearance, after the attempted kidnapping.

It didn't take long and his computer was already buzzing indicating that it has already done its work. 

"Let's see"he looks at the computer. The result made the hairs on his back stand and his sweat runs cold.

No! I can't be...

Seven quickly grabs his phone dialing Zen's number. Damn it! Did he have to suggest for him to go to your house? Damn it! 

But when Zen picks up it was already too late. 

The young actor was far too shocked at the sight of your house. No sensible words came out from his mouth just uncoordinated phrase. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened. 

You were taken away at your house presumably at the time where Zen has left you to go home until before the moment he came to check on you.

Seven was on his feet, stumbling to get his jacket and keys. He needed to run to your house to get a clear picture and to save your beloved man. He speeds through daily traffic while dialing  Jumin's number. 

 If there is someone in the RFA that can protect everyone, it's that guy. 

He didn't explain to the young corporate heir what’s going on, promising he'll do it later; instead, he instructed Jumin to clean the house since he will be coming over with Zen and prepare a tight security. Jumin was hesitant but followed suit as he senses Seven was not joking around.

Seven paces to get to your apartment. He entered through the opened door to find Zen standing in shock. Who wouldn't be? Your apartment was in a state beyond saving, everything was turned over. Mirrors, plates, frame, and everything that can be shattered was in pieces. Pictures of you tampered. It must have been an attempt to direct the search to Zen's fans or at least someone who hates you but he knew better, that address was not from Zen's fans. It was from the organization that once targeted you and the RFA, they have come back to finish the job.

Seven basically shoves the still shocked Zen into his car. He then called Yoosung and instructed him to go to Jumin’s house. Yoosung followed thinking that the RFA is having a mini meeting. Anyone would think so if they saw it. Jumin, Yoosung, Jaehee, Seven and Zen were all at Jumin's penthouse. Elizabeth the 3rd was temporarily banished to the floor below with guards guarding her. 

Seven was bombarded question after question. He was about to explain when Zen's knees gave in.

"Hey! Hang in there!" Seven shouted at his friend. Yoosung was panicking and Jumin was preparing to call the doctor.

"I.. It's my fault." Zen cried out. Of course, he wouldn't understand what’s really going on. First, he doesn't remember and he also saw those misleading photos. 

Yoosung and Jaehee carried Zen into a guest bedroom to rest while Seven pulled Jumin away to fulfill his promise.

"Seven, explain" Jumin commanded

"They have her" The corporate heir tilted his head in confusion. 

"They? Who has who? You're not making any sense Luciel"

Seven sighed and started to explain. "Zen told us earlier in the messenger that he can't get a hold of Sara, so I started to track her."

Jumin nodded this part he can still understand since he saw the conversation in the messenger.

"When I got the answer, Sara is in the hand of Mint Eye. Her apartment was a wreck, her photos with Zenwere tampered"

"Mint Eye? The corporate heir was stuck.

"It's the religious organization that brought Sara into this organization and well, tried to kidnap her." Jumin was lost for words at Seven's revelation. It was too much to take in even for him.

"They succeed this time" Seven's mouth twisted, he didn't want to admit it but you're in great danger right now.

"You know her location right? I will assemble armed guards in-" 

"No! We can't just rush thing the last time I gave someone mint's eye location was to V and he vanished!" Seven confessed. 

Jumin grabs Seven by his collar. He's been trying to find his best friend for more than a year, he exhausted his resources and now after all this time, he has a concrete lead. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jumin shouted. He was furious. 

"There was no sign that V was at mint eyes, I tried to find him too! That's why this time we have to be careful!" Seven defended himself. Jumin released him; he knew that this isn't the time to be angry he needed to be rational. 

"Plan?"

"I will go to mint eye, I will try to rescue Sara on my own"

"Are you crazy? You just said V disappeared after you gave him mint eye's information! What makes you think that you can do this on your own?"

"Just give me a chance, if I didn't return within 24hrs then my computer will send you my location automatically"

Jumin didn't have a choice. Right now all he can do is trust Seven. He will assemble a 50, no, a 100 guards on standby. He will protect RFA. He won't let go of another member. Not again. Not this time.

"Be careful" Jumin reminded the red haired boy before he left.

 

#to be continued


	28. Chapter 24: What he saw that night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was unbelievable how Zen and Jumin are basically best of friends now, well the kind of friendship where they are both at each other throats once in a while but deep down take care of each other. It was also Zen's way to thank him and to keep him at ease. Everyone somehow changes after V's disappearance and Jumin was the one who had the most drastic transformation. The corporate heir became protective of everyone, he was far too afraid to let anything happen to the only people he considers as friends and Zen's presence as a friend somehow grounded him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D sorry got the chapters mix up lol

Pop! Pop! Pop!

The party poppers rained confetti into yours and Zen's hair. After several months of delay, RFA is finally throwing you guys a special secret engagement party hosted by the would be best man at your upcoming wedding, Jumin Han.

It was unbelievable how Zen and Jumin are basically best of friends now, well the kind of friendship where they are both at each other throats once in a while but deep down take care of each other. It was also Zen's way to thank him and to keep him at ease. Everyone somehow changes after V's disappearance and Jumin was the one who had the most drastic transformation. The corporate heir became protective of everyone, he was far too afraid to let anything happen to the only people he considers as friends and Zen's presence as a friend somehow grounded him.

After lunch, everyone gathered in the living room of Jumin's private beach house to watch a video everyone made together followed by surprise gifts for you and Zen.

Yoosung got you and Zen a pair of matching sandals, Jaehee, matching mugs, Jumin some books about starting a family and marriage, and Seven got Zen several shirts and you a dress. He was quite the mischievous one as he dreams of the expression on your face if he left it at your doorstep with a note "pick you up by 7 pm" just like in those cliché romantic movies.

He wanted to dream at least before you marry Zen.

The day was spent just trying to catch up with one another since everyone has been busy with their lives but soon reality came knocking.

Just after dinner, everyone decided to part ways. You and Zen went ahead of the group in Zen's new car. It wasn't as fancy as Jumin's or Seven's car but it gets the job done plus you didn't have to worry about Zen speeding off on his bike again.

You hugged everyone, bid them farewell then hop into the back seat. Zen wanted you in the passenger seat but you needed to check for emails and being in the passenger seat just won't provide much space for you and your laptop to be comfortable.

Zen was a great driver. He never drinks when he knew he would be driving especially when he's driving with a "special cargo".

It was smooth as usual as he cruises through the road. So when he spotted a driver that seems to be out of it, his senses kicked in.

He was extra vigilant. He honestly took steps to make sure you guys were as far away as possible but the inevitable still happened.

It was unavoidable.

It only took one drunk driver driving a truck to hit the car in front of his which in turn came smashing to his side of the car.

The crash sent the car spinning. Zen was trying his best to regain control. He knew that it was a losing battle so instead he focuses on saving you.

His car crashes into a tree. The back seat should be less harmed as he took the hit again just to make sure you were okay. When the car came to a halt he checked on you through the broken rare view mirror. His eyes widen at what he saw.

You should be unharmed, right? So why was there blood sipping out of your head?

Zen tried to move away from his seat. It was a painful process he basically dragged himself out of the car.

"Sara?" He called for you as he struggles to open the door of his car.

"Sara?" He called once again, his body was shaking.

"Sara!!" He called your name over and over again. Until the rest of the RFA arrived at the scene helping him to open the door to the back of his car.

It was a blessing in disguise that they left about 5 minutes after you. It saved them from the accident and they became your rescuer.

Jumin almost wishes his limousine could fly. He watches Zen as he holds you begging for you to wake up and realizes couldn't afford to lose another friend, it would drive his sanity away. Even if it meant spending his fortunes away to keep you and Zen safe, he'd do it.

When they arrived at the hospital everyone has to pry Zen away from you so the doctors can take you to the emergency room.

No one was able to speak to Zen through the ride. He only kept saying your name and some curse words as he begs you to wake up.

"Zen, she's going to be okay" Jumin lied as he places his hand over Zen's shoulder. The gesture was pure but it woke Zen's senses back and flinches in pain.

After all, he was also in the accident.

It didn't take much and soon the young actor body gave in, he has lost consciousness.

#tobecontinued


	29. Chapter 25: Vanderwood

Chapter 25: Vanderwood

His day could have gone a lot better.  

But now, they were thrown into a dungeon-like prison; Seven was throwing a fit towards a seemingly blind guy with turquoise hair, and a slender woman trying to stop him.

Let's recap what happened before his day gets the better of him.

It was his usual morning routine. Get up and grab a coffee then check on stupid 707's progress, taser him when necessary. But when he arrived at 707's house he was met with a question he could never hope to encounter.

"Don't you want a normal life?" 707 asked as he packed his stuff.

He didn't want to hear it, at least not from this guy. Not from him of all people. 

They were in the exact same situation.

In a dump with temporary names, with a temporary house, temporary cars. Everything is f*cking temporary. 

Of course, he wants a normal life! But before he gets to answer Seven presented some papers to him. He opened it and his jaw dropped to the ground. "You're kidding me!? You hacked into the national registry?! Are you insane?" 

"Sane. Completely sane." Seven emphasize. "I'm tired of this" He spreads his hand and pointed at everything in his house "I'm tired of hiding, I'm tired, Vanderwood. If you have a chance to change it all won't you grab that chance?"

Vanderwood was reluctant but he shook his head. Of course, he'll grab it, he'll hold onto it as if his dear life depended on it. 

Before he knew it they were in the car on the way to rescue you, going with 707's plan to rescue you then split up and forget about the organization.  Forget everything and live a normal life. It was finally within his grasp.

Or so he thought.

They should have abandoned this mission when they met a freaky guy with a dyed hair. A guy who has a stronger animosity for 707 than him. They were taken at gunpoint after 707's exchange of pleasantries with the freaky guy.

"Saeran" He heard Seven begged for him, over and over. He didn't quite understand the situation but from his standpoint, he can tell that Seven must have betrayed the poor guy.

They were thrown in prison were Sara, the girl they were supposed to rescue was sitting talking with the turquoise-haired guy who turned out to be V, RFA's leader. 

"HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY!!!" Seven upon seeing V grabs him by his collar and pushed him back against the wall. "HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY, V! I SUFFERED FOR YEARS, I FOLLOWED YOUR ORDERS TO THE END OF THE WORLD! POINT BY POINT! YOU SAID YOU'LL MAKE HIM HAPPY!" Seven shouted. He was starting to hurt V when you intervened. 

"SEVEN!! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" You tried to sound as loud as you can, hoping to get through him. He was blinded by rage. You fight to stop Seven from killing V, it was a losing battle. 

Seven had pushed you away over and over, each time hitting the cold floor. You didn't stop and when he saw just how much you have endured he decided to step in. With one grab from Seven's jacket hood, he separated the two.

"QUIT IT!" He yelled at Seven. 

Seven took a look around the room and saw you out of breath. 

"Yeah, you did that. Idiot" 

Seven knelt down and broke down in tears. The emotion he's been battling for too long finally surfaced. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

You didn't understand what's going on. Why would Seven attack V? Who was he referring to all those painful words he lashes out at him? 

You didn't know but you knew he'd regret if he hurts V. You knew he'd regret it so you step up over every fall you suffered. You didn't need a reason to help, you just have to.

When he stopped, he came crashing down along with his tears.

All the pain he hid behind that smile. You've been there. When you parents pass away you kept a smile on your face and there were times that you still do. Somehow you always knew that Seven was just like you but you were far too afraid to ask.

"Seven" your hands reach for him. You touch his cheek and raise his head. You wanted to tell him it was going to get better, it was going to be okay but how could you do that when you don't even know what the problem is. Lying was the last thing you wanted to do.

You wiped the tears off his face and his eyes met yours. 

And finally, for the first time in his life, he didn't have to be strong anymore.

#tobecontinue


	30. Chapter 26: We still have some time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rika" You heard V say. Jihyun started to beg to release you, Seven and Vanderwood but not himself. He started going on about him being enough of a sacrifice but she didn't listen. Instead, she went on to ramble about him not being enough, that it was too late. She accused him of being a hypocrite, for not understanding her, and so much more before leaving again.
> 
> You couldn't believe what you're hearing. Rika, the woman everyone from RFA admired was ridiculing her half-blind past lover. It was a clear verbal abuse with Rika having the upper hand.  
> Just as she was about to leave she turned her attention to you, she apologizes for having you in such condition but promises that "Ray" will come back for me after "my room" has been fixed. A smile was plastered on her face as she saw yours fixated with fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! We are nearing the end.  
> I know I kinda dragged this a bit further than it should but don't worry it will come to an end soon And really guys thank you so much!   
> anyway, have a nice day!

Chapter 26: We still have some time

"He didn't mean what he said." You make your way over to V's side to comfort him. Seven was sound asleep in Vanderwood's shoulder (who is also asleep), it was a much-needed rest after all the drama he went through.

V only smiles as he replies "I wish you could still say the same after you knew the whole truth" The last part he mumbled to himself however you were able to hear it.

"I will" Your voice was unwavering. You were convinced even without knowing the facts of the matter that V, RFA's mystery leader, is not a bad person. His presence alone was far from the evil he was accused of.

"But, if I may, Can I ask who Seven was referring to on his rampage earlier? Who was supposed to be happy?" The photographer knew that the question was coming but this isn't the right time to divulge any answers, not yet.

"I'm sorry"

Two words were enough to make you understand that V won't be sharing an answer anytime soon. "I understand" You replied back before setting yourself comfortable by his side.

The clock ticks as both of you remain silent. He couldn't talk and you didn't want to pressure him. He's been through a lot, that you knew.

Not long after, you hear a female's voice as she speaks through the walks to the door.

"Welcome," She said. A chill was sent down your spine as you saw who the woman is.

"Ri-ka?!" You stutter. Though you've only seen pictures of her you knew that there was no mistaking it. This woman before you is RFA's founder, Rika.

"How?" You breathe. Jihyun on the other hand wobbly walked to her past lover.

"Rika" You heard V say. Jihyun started to beg to release you, Seven and Vanderwood but not himself. He started going on about him being enough of a sacrifice but she didn't listen. Instead, she went on to ramble about him not being enough, that it was too late. She accused him of being a hypocrite, for not understanding her, and so much more before leaving again.

You couldn't believe what you're hearing. Rika, the woman everyone from RFA admired was ridiculing her half-blind past lover. It was a clear verbal abuse with Rika having the upper hand.

Just as she was about to leave she turned her attention to you, she apologizes for having you in such condition but promises that "Ray" will come back for me after "my room" has been fixed. A smile was plastered on her face as she saw yours fixated with fear.

"Rika!" Jihyun once again, hopelessly trying to call out his lover that has vanished.

"I..." Your thoughts were scattered everywhere. Rika was alive, she was not the person everyone in RFA has described her to be, a man called Ray will come for you and you'll be separated from your friends. Everything was in total chaos and at this point, you weren't sure if you'll be able to escape this place.

Zen.

His face suddenly pops in your head followed by everyone's faces. Everyone will surely be broken if they knew the truth. 

Is this the burden V was carrying for everyone?

V took notice of the tears have now started streaming down your face. His eyesight wasn’t  the best but he slowly made his way to you. He reached for his pocket and offers you his handkerchief, an offer you gladly accepted.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to save you and everyone this time" he promises even when he himself doesn't know how.

\-----------------

Zen jolted awake from his slumber. His breathing was heavy and sweat ran down his entire body.

"A dream?"

It was not just any dream. He was sure this is one of his prophetic dreams. He remained in bed before realizing he was not in his apartment but in a guest bedroom of the trust-fund kid's penthouse. Panicking he quickly got out and headed to the dining room hoping for a drink bit instead got greeted by Yoosung and Jaehee who were setting up the table for dinner.

"Oh! ZEN? I was just about to wake you up" Yoosung was startled at the sigh of Zen, his hair was a mess, his eyes seem heavy. "Zen? Are you sure you're okay?"

The young actor shakes his head he was far from feeling okay and having such a horrible dream was like a cherry on top. 

"Jumin?" He asked after gobbling down a glass of water.

"In his office" The young secretary replied.

Zen thanked Jaehee then heads towards the in-home office of Jumin Han. 

"Ever since the accident you have a bad habit of barging in at my door"

"This is not a time for snazzy remarks Jumin"

"Jumin? That's a first"

Zen's mouth twitches as Jumin's continues jokes. 

"Do you believe in prophetic dreams?" 

The question got the corporate heir's attention. Under normal circumstances, he would laugh then brush off such illogical claims but Zen's previous dream about you being kidnapped made him a bit of a skeptic. 

"I'm listening" The heir pointed at a chair, asking Zen to sit down. He then sat down himself and poured some wine for both of them.

"Here"

"I'm good. I don't want alcohol in my system right now and I'm sure after hearing what I have to say you wouldn't want either." 

"Then go on with your prophetic dream..." he asked as he sets down the glass of wine

Zen swallowed. "I.. We were late. Sara, Seven and a dude with him, and V were trapped in a prison.."

"V?!" 

Zen nodded "Yeah, they were all down there before being brought up to another room. God. I.. I'm not sure what room, everything seems vague. Jumin, listen. In my dream, they were being forced to drink something naturally everyone refuses but... God..."

"What is it?

"There was tension and V got shot"

"V... got shot?" 

Zen nodded once again and without another word Jumin exited the room shouting for Jaehee to form an intelligence group.

"An intelligent group? By tonight? Mr. Han that is impossible." Jaehee tried to argue.

"And guards... get everyone working on it ASAP"

"But Mr. Han..."

"Please Jaehee, I'm begging you. While we still have time..."

#tobecontinued


	31. Chapter 27: You were kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like to that day, today you were covered in blood again.

Zen couldn't understand how it ended like this. Maybe it was the fact that he took comfort from the events of his dreams. That it was V, his friend, that was the one who took the shot. It was a bit heartless he know, yet he couldn't help but feel a bit relief when he thouht you were safe but he should have known better, right? Afterall, the future isn't set in stone. It can be altered, change in an instant and you were there. Kind, so kind that even he himself could not come to terms on why he never saw the chance of you taking a bullet for a friend when you were someone that would go blindly into darkness to lend a helping hand. 

Though he thought again that maybe just maybe you were a bit selfish. He wished you were a bit selfish at least selfish enough for your own good, for his sanity, but you weren't. You were kind but cruel at the same time since you put him there. To carry you while he shouts for someone to get Jumin's helicopter ready for take off and get you to the hospital. He ran as fast as he could while the blood in your body slowly drips painting his silver hair crimson red and staining his memory forever. The chopper ride felt like the longest. But still it was fast enough to bring you to the hospital.

As he races you through the hospital doors his fears started sinking in. He was afraid, terrified to even lay you down, afraid of the smallest chance that he could never hold you again. That this is the last time he'll held your hand.  He didn't want to let you go but he did. He had to so that the doctors can save you. 

F*ck! 

It was like a scene from a movie but in those he always goes to save the heroine so why did he fail in this life? Why now!

He paces back and forth frantically waiting for doctors to tell him that everything was going to be okay, that you defeated the odds. Instead, it was Jumin who told him does words. He was there. He had forgotted he was there. The CEO-kid insisted that he will make sure that you recieve he best care. No more no less than "the best". 

Zen only nods. His mind relaxes a bit and was finally able to sit down. He was about to run his fingers through his hair in frustration but he stopped midway and saw your blood in his hands.

Blood in his hands.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Your blood was in his hands.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
Your blood was in his hands again.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Again?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was just like that day. That day.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
You two were so happy. You were celebrating but he saw a truck acting weird. He tried his best to avoid it but it was hopeless so he thought of the next best thing. Saving you.

He wanted to at least save you. 

The car spins out of control and crashed into a tree.  
He looked back at the back sit to make sure you were okay but you were covered in blood.  
.  
.  
Like to that day, today you were covered in blood again.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He got out of the car to save you. His hair soaked in your blood that it was turning red.  
.  
Like today.  
.  
Everything was like today.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Everything.  
Was.  
Like.  
Today.  
.  
.  
.  
And like today.  
He failed.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Failed again.  
.  
.  
.  
He couldn't protect you.  
Again.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
\------------------------  
Jumin was observing Zen, he knew that the actor should be shocked or in a state of panic but instead he that Zen was getting paller.

Paller as he stares as his blood stained hands.  
Then nothing. 

As if the actor entered a state of void before crashing to the floor.

Now he was the one shouting.  
For a nurse.  
For a doctor.  
For anyone to help him.  
And  
For God to lift this cursed placed upon the members of RFA.

#tobecontinued

\--------

Yaaaaah wooh next update is next saturday!!!

Advance merry christmas folks!!!? :)


	32. Chapter 28: Memories of mint eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor kid, he was betrayed by his own hero. It was as if everything he believe in suddenly became a lie. Everyone was too shocked to even say a word.

He remembered it.

He remembered how his day started with Vanderwood kicking him awake telling him to get up quick. He remembered hearing your voice as he opens his eyes to see you struggling to get loose from his brother, Saeran.

It was the quickest he got up since he knew he needed to plead for your safety. He plead over and over again for Saeran to release you, to take him instead, but his cries where never heard. It ended with you, him, Vanderwood and V getting dragged to an empty hall where Rika was waiting.

He remembered a lot of things from that day yet he couldn't recognize the woman who calls herself the "savior". She is no longer the Rika he once knew.

At the sight of Rika, V began to beg. The photographer pleads the same thing that he wishes but the savior refuse to cave in. Instead, she spouted words after words of betreyal. For V had betrayed her.

His notion of V being the traitor suddenly became a question. Did V really betrayed him? Could he do such a thing? He was the kindest person he knew, his savior, his light, could he betray him? Is it even possible?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Rika.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
But Rika changed.

As stares and wonder for theories of how things went wrong he saw in the corner of his eyes a gun being pulled from hiding. Reality has shaken him on how much his brother has sunken deep.

He tried to warn everyone but he was too late. His brother pulled the trigger, the gun facing V.

V was about to get shot but you step in and push V out of the way making him collide with Rika and the floor while you take the bullet for his friend. He screamed for your name but his muscles move to stop Saeran from taking another shot at hurting anyone.

He pushed his brother to the floor causing Saeran to drop the gun and Vanderwood safetly securing it, yet his eyes were fixated on you. He would never forget how you collided with the cold ground. How he failed to catch you as you fall.

He wished he could have.  
He would have if Saeran would only listen to him.

And now he is recalling the events of that day as he narrates the story to the members of the RFA who were sitting in a private conference room in the hospital 3 days after that fateful day. However, in the story he discussed with RFA he withhold the fact that Saeran intensionally made the shot, instead he made the story sound like Saeran accidentally pulled the trigger as they struggel to take possession of the gun.

He also narrates what he has discovered in his search for answers which includes Rika's illness up to the formation and slow decent of mint eye causing Yoosung to almost lose his mind.

Poor kid, he was betrayed by his own hero. It was as if everything he believe in suddenly became a lie. Everyone was too shocked to even say a word.

The meeting was coming to an end when Zen finally spoke.

"When Sara wakes up we will be leaving RFA"

  
\------#tobecontinued!

 

 


	33. Chapter 29: Rest well

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my grandmother who recently passed away. If you guys have time I hope you find a time to also include her in your prayers.

Thank you.  
====  
The wind blows steadly through the window making the white curtains sway. Zen sat at your bedside on a chair while holding a script on one hand and your hand on the other while practicing lines he needed to memorize by morning. He honestly wanted to skip rehearsals and practices but Jumin and Jaeehee pointed out that your efforts and hardword work will be in vain if he did.

So as hard as it is for him to leave you he did, everyday at 8am but if anything happens he will surely come running back to the hospital.

There was no noise in the room except for the sound of your steady brething which he takes pleasure in hearing. It meant that you were alive. It meant that you were fighting, and he will fight for all eternity along side you.

He took a quick glance of you and a tear was sure to appear on his crimson eyes. It pains him to see you lying motionless because they were several minutes late. His brain knew that it wasn't his fault but his heary refuse to accept it.

Every passing minute that you lie there was every minute he wishes that he didn't put you through so much suffering. Everyday he'd squeezes your hand a little hoping squeez back. It kills him that you don't respond to his touches like the way you used to.

So like those days he gently puts his scrip down, take your hand between his and pray. He was never a firm believer of God but if can save you he'll be forever grateful.

"I'm sorry, i'm so sorry... I should have been there. I should have walked you up until your apartment door." Zen cried.   
\-------------------------------------  
There was nothing but white. You walked and walked but seems to get nowhere until you hear a sound. A voice to be precise.

"My dear. You've been wandering" just as the voice spoke those words you were transported on a hill on the mountains where you painted the sunrise.

"Dear" The voice called out once more making you turn around to see your parents.

"Mom? Dad?" You ran to them and they greeted you with a smile and a warm hug.

"We missed you too. So much." You mom buried her nose into your hair enhaling everthing she missed out on your life. The 3 of you stayed in each others arms for a couple of minutes until you finally had the gut to ask if you were dead.

You father kneeled down and proclamied how proud he was of your latest painting even saying that it was better than his. Tears rolls off yours and your parents faces. It was a bittersweet moment. All those your you wanted to hear them say it and finally you did.

So you are dead, right?  
You'll finally be able to be with them again.

"We are so proud of what you've become, Sara. And I am sure that you'll make us prouder through the years to come."

"through the years to come?" You looked to your mom for answer but it was your father that gave them.

"You won't be joining us anytime soon" He took your hand. "There is a young man out there that's waiting for you. Don't worry we love you and we'll always be here, alright sweety? "

"Dad?,... Mom?!" Reluctantly your dad lets go of your hand and everything was white again until you heard another voice, this time it was crying.

You opened you eyes and it was met by a ceiling. Zen hasn't realized your were awake until you spoke to ask if he was okay. He stared at you before fully understand that you were awake. His impluse got the better of him and he hugged you causing you to squirm from the pain of being shot by bullet left.

"I'm sorry. I'll go get a doctor!" He ran out the door and when he came back he had a doctor trying to catch his breath with him.

The doctor took a look at you, examined everything he needed, took your vital signs before proclaiming that you were lucky the bullet didn't hit aything major but it was a scientific mystery on why they couldn't wake you up more so now that you woke up seemingly fine. He left just as Jaehee and Jumin entered your room.

Jumin almost dropped the bottle of wine he brought upon hewring your voice and you giggled to his reactions. They couldn't belive it. No one can but they somehow did after you told them that you dreamn't about your parents.

After an hour or soJumin and Jaehee bid their farewell as they have work tomorrow but promises to stop by again. You wave goodbye and thank them before turning your attention completely to Zen.

He almost never spoke a word but he also never let go of your hand.

"Zen?" You called his name. You were hoping to get a verbal respond but all you got was a teary smile. You stayed silent for a moment. It never sanked into you, how he almost lost you, like it did to him.

You wanted to wait for him to answer but somehow after sleeping for 7 days straight you were still tired. "I'm sleepy, Zen"

He stood up and help you lie down properly then tucked you into bed and finally kissing your forehead.

"Goodnight, my love. Rest well. I'll be here. I promise"

And you drift of to sleep once more.

#tobecontinued  
===========

A/N

Hey everyone!!

Sorry for the delay.  
My family was hit with an emergency since December 20th, when my grandma was hospitalized unfortunately she passed away 7 days ago.  
So I'm still a bit disorreinted but I really wished that you enjoy this chapter. 


	34. Chapter 30: Truths and goodbyes

It has been a month after you woke up. Your recovery has been steady. Your body stopped aching a long time ago, the bullet wound was closing up, and most importantly the nightmares didn't come to haunt you anymore, plus you weren't the only one recovering, RFA was too. The guys were slowly moving on from all the secrets and Trauma.

V, finally got his much needed eye surgery; he is recovering on the same hospital as you are. He also got a therapist to help him get through such abusive relationship.

Rika, was abruptly sent out of the country after the trial which didn't do much conviction because there was no one willing to testify against her. Not you nor V. You guys didn't have the heart to do so anymore. She's been through this hell with all of you and now you just wish she recovers. Yoosung cried like a baby when Rika left. He wanted to help her recover but he couldn't do much.

And in a stroke of miracle he found himself an unlikely companion, Saeran.

Who was recovering at home after escaping with Saeyoung from the hospital. Saeran first opened up to his brother then to Yoosung and hopefully to everyone. The two share an interest in video gaming. Yoosung was like the twin's lost triplet.

And for Saeyoung, he wants to come clean. After all the organization that he was working wih got destroyed by Jumin who proved that it was actually them supplying the drugs to mint eye. He hated the thought that he helped make his brother's situation worse. So this time, he swore to himself to do things right and it starts with him and Zen meeting at rooftop of the hospital.

He grasp the cold railing. Holding on for this dear life for what he's about to say. He didn't want to feel guilty anymore. He didn't want anymore secrets.

"I'm in love with Sara. I've always been."

Seven confesses to Zen while avoiding his gaze by looking straight into the clouds.

He waited for his friend to be angry, to punch him, kick him. He was discusting. He knows that. Falling in love with the woman of his friend. A clear violation of the bro code.

But, it didn't come.

Instead, all he got was Zen releasing the breath his been holding in. As if he was somehow relieve.

"Stupid. I know"

"Wha---, how.." baffled he tried to look for words to respond to Zen. He knows? All this time?

"I was in love with her too. I can see the way you look at her, your eyes were like mine. Except, yours has hunger in it while I hope to God that she wouldn't notice."

"..." The young hacker couldn't believe it. Was he that obvious? There was so many things running on his mind right now. He wonders if anyone else knew? He wonders if you knew!?

His thoughts was cut off by a question.

"I'm curious. Why didn't you try and make a move while I was being a jerk and forgot about her"

Saeyoung smiled before looking towards the sky again. "I tried but I couldn't win against you. She really loves you Zen."

"I really love her too. So will you let her go?" Zen replied holding out his hand for his friend to shake.

Saeyoung stared at Zen for a while before shaking his hand and smilling. Finally, he can now move on.

#tobecontinued

\----a/n----  
HEY GUYS!!

finale by next chapter! Then an epilouge 


	35. Finale: Last night with you

Zen flipped through the photo album for nth time while waiting for you to come out of your shared bedroom to attend the first award ceremony of his career. He dressed to impress and beaming with confidence. His dreams are finally coming true and it was all because of you.

You and your constant support. Your words of encouragement. Your warm heart. And even if tonight he doesnt get an award it would all be okay because he got you. No amouth of shinny plaque or medal can top that.

He continued to browse through your memories, too focus, that he didn't even notice you entering the leaving room until you hugged him from behind, pressing your body against him.

He chuckled a bit before saying a word and turning his gaze to you "careful babe. We don't want the beast to ruin your beatiful dress"

You laughed a little before making your way in front of him. Posing a little, hoping he'll take a hint or two.

"Gorgeous." He kissed the knuckles of your hand as he showers you with compliment. His always been like this.  Always on the go for your crazy antics. Always the supportive one and specially supportive when he found out about the scholarship that was offered to you.

He urge you to go.

An unexpected response. For someone as clingy as Zen.

"Live your dream, I can wait." Those were his exact words.

So here you are, dressed up to go to his first awards night before flying off tomorrow evening.

"We should go, Driver Kim is waiting outside" Zen stood up from where he was sitted and snaked his hand to your side.

No way in hell will he let you go. Not tonight. Not ever.

Lights from camera flashes welcomed you the moment you stepped out of the vehicle. You weren't used to all this attention but Zen, oh boy, he was having the time of his life. He would pose for the photographers that lined up along the red carpet. He responeded to endless questions thrown at him bt through it all he never let go of your hand.

Even during an interview before entering the venue. Zen held you close.

Upon entering the venue hall, you were greeted with people you've worked with. Directors, producers and Zen's co-actor then made your way to sit in a reserve area in the front row.

You had a nice view considering your procimity to the stage and everyone that was around you was also someone you knew.

The program started about half an hour after you and Zen arrived. You laughed, sang, dance and clapped through it. And when Zen's drama won best in show. You stood up and give him, and everyone else, a congratulatory hug.

It was indeed a fun night.

But it was far from over.

Zen was actually nominated as a best actor for his role in his first movie that came out several months ago. It was a blockbuster film and got even media attention outside Korea.

Zen tense up a bit upon hearing the category. His left hand lighten the grip around yours while his other hand was tucked inside his side pocket.

"And the winner for best actor is.......  
.......  
......  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.  
ZEN!!"

The words didn't immediately registered. It took a good second or two before you even realize Zen had won the best actor award.

Everybody stood up congratulating him and thankfully you were able to give him a small kiss on the cheek before everyone else practically shove him to the stage for his acceptance speech.

"Ehem.." Zen cleared his throat as he starts his speech. He began with thanking everyone, the crew, the cast, the directors and fans that supported and made the production of his movie into a reality. "Thank you for making all this possible." He ended.

But when everyone thought he would discussed something about the film he didn't. Instead he recount how the past year was one of the toughest in his life. Even chowking up a little when he mentioned about the accident you two were in.

In that moment everyone in the hall understood,  each has their eyes tearing up. And the mood shifted from a celebratory one to just down right thankful for each passig moment they get to enjoy.

"There were a few other unfortunate things that happened after that which I won't be able to discussed for personal reasons but it got me thinking how we often take life forgranted. Chills still went up my spine everytime I recount the days that I thought I was losing the most important person in my life"

Everyone whispherd. A bit confused on where Zen's speech was going.

"So I promised myself, that when I finally prove to everyone that our love could never have a negative in my acting, that I would return something that you lose that day."

And with that Zen remove the mic down from its stand and made his way down the stage back to you.

"Zen??"

When he reached you, there was no hesitation in his eyes. Imediately, he got down on one knee.

"Sara Park, about two years ago when you just came into my life we defended our love through a public declaration. They say I was naive to have risk so much just to be with you. But they were wrong. All of it were for nothing until you came into my life. You are the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me. Your continues support has been my greatest strenght and I hope to be able to do the same to you. So please allow me to stay by your side as your loving husband to be. Will you marry me?"

He brought out a ring box with the ring you lose when you got abducted. The ring that you've been dying to find finally was coming home back to you.

With tear tainted eyes, a bright smile and a warm heart you said. "Yes"

The crowd went wild. Everyone stood up clapping, wishing you happiness as Zen slid the ring back to your finger.

He then proceed to kiss your lips then embrace you. Thanking you for accepting him over and over again.

You didn't know how long you stood there in each others embrace but once you came back to your sense and realize that you were infront of a live national TV. Shyness overcame your body and you bury your fave into Zen chess hiding your red cheeks.

Zen laughs as you did. He always love the way you react to a situation.

"We have to go"

"Wha--" but before you can react. Zen bowed and bid his farewell to everyone then pulled you running with him out to the entrance of the venue where Driver Kim was waiting.

Everything happened so quickly, everyone clapped on your way out like the ones in the movie and driver kim waiting outside congratualating you before being taken away to a restaurant apparently where the RFA members was waiting.

Upon arriving to the said restaurant you were then greeted with confetti and the RFA member who congratulated Zen for winning the award and you two for your second engagement.

It was all smile during the dinner you shared with everyone.

A happy ending to all the troubles you had to face and a new chapter to look forward to.

#THEEND  
\---------  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
OMG YEY!!! DID YOU SEE IT COMING?  
ZEN PROPOSING? TELL ME PLEASE WHAT YOU THINK HAHA...

BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE. I WILL UPDATE YOU GUYS FOR AN EPILOGUE SET ABOUT FIVE YEARS FROM ZEN AND MC'S ENGAGEMENT!!!

YEHEEY!!!

ANYWAY IM SO GLAD I FINISHED THIIS WOOOH!!!

I LOVE YOU GUYS!! AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, THE CRITISM AND VIEWS AND STARS AND EVERYTHING! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT :* :* : *  
HUGS AND KISSES FOR ALL OF YOUUU!!!!

 


End file.
